


【hannigram/拔杯】军官拔X卧底杯 （备份）

by nyphadora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora
Summary: 陈年旧文，仅做备份





	1. Chapter 1

雨下得很大，卷着大风刮得人走不动路，威尔的黑呢大衣前襟已经湿透。他两步并作一步跳上走廊，用几近冻僵的手颤抖着找出钥匙打开房门，闪身进入房间。

从冰冷的怀里掏出消息的时候，阿拉娜那个柔软的吻的温度仿佛还留在脸颊上。她趁和他拥抱亲吻的时候把小纸条塞进他怀里，如此在监视探子看起来，只是一对普通男女沉默的告别。

头儿在消息里通知他下一次见面的时间地点，这对威尔来说很要紧。敌军在战场上节节败退，后方的气氛也日益紧张。军方的监视和控制一天比一天彻底，卧底的日子简直无法维持，尤其当他身处军部。他迫切的需要上级进行下一步行动的指示。

也许很快就会胜利，很快就能重获自由，回到家乡，像从前那样生活，远离也许下一个小时就会被发现，明天就会被处决的日子。远离汉尼拔莱克特，远离这种不正常的生活。

汉尼拔莱克特。。。。。。

他恍惚间又回到了那一天，军部的聚会里男男女女在昏暗的灯光下放浪形骸的样子。留声机在细微的滋滋声中播放着当下时髦的曲子，男人们举起酒杯，谈论着女人，高尔夫，最近新发明的枪支，该死的X国人，谈话总是被另一边男人们粗野的哄笑声打断，为数不多的女职员之一喝得烂醉，解开自己的红色波点裙子上衣，围着她坐的男人们把红酒倾倒在她chi luo的白色xiong pu上，她猛地仰起头，高亢的尖声大笑冲破围观者“啊奥~”的起哄声震动着在场者的耳膜。哄笑伴着兴奋的用手掌拍击桌面的声音震得地毯上的尘土都扬了起来，和雪茄，利口酒的味道混在一起，周围人的谈话和目光也变得捉摸不定起来。那时他坐在角落里一个人喝酒，汉尼拔端着酒杯向他走过来打招呼，要带他去一个“安静点的地方”，然后他就晕晕乎乎的跟着他离开了。

接下来的事情他无法完全回忆起来，只记得自己好像是被带进了办公室，然后一切都变得模糊不清，他的视角突然翻转，平躺在地板上，遮体的衣物一件一件离他而去，炽热的鼻息拂过他的脖颈。

天花板在摇晃，屋里很热，血液涌上面孔让他满脸潮红，他不得不放弃挣扎，头抵着地板好让自己清醒一点，让自己能听清楚上面这个人在低语些什么。那声音很轻，勉强能改过威尔耳朵里心脏跳动的“嗙嗙”声。

“。。。。。。威尔，你以为我不知道。。。。。”

知道什么？他心跳停了一下，一只手拨开他最后一件衬衫，火热的掌心在他胸口揉捏了两下，顺着腰肋向下滑动，另一只手臂支撑在他耳边，手指抚弄他贴在地毯上的卷发，对方的声音太近了，嘴唇几乎贴在他的耳廓上，移动轻微，就好像在亲吻。。。。。。

这感觉不对劲，太亲密了，即使是在晕眩中威尔也本能感觉到危险，他侧头躲开鼻息，腰却被拧了一下，轻微的疼痛换回了一丝理智，他眨眨眼，面前是金色的发丝和敞开的军装外套，对方抬头看了他一眼。

“长官，这是否也算在服从军令范畴内？”威尔平静的往下瞟了一眼那双解腰带的手，瘦削有力，惯于用枪，落在人肩膀上的时候让人觉得好像有一种力量在促使你照他说的做，无法反驳，无法抵抗。

这双手在他腰侧捏出一片红色指印，推起双腿，现在正握在他的臀部肆意揉捏，手的主人再也不是平时精干的模样，金发散乱，正在亲吻他的下颌。

这种亲吻不像他以前经历过的任何一种，阿拉娜吻他的时候从来不会侵略性的啃咬他，也不会有灼热的鼻息喷在嘴里。

他几乎是下一秒就后悔了，不该逞口舌之快，汉尼拔一口咬在他的颈侧，手下刺啦一声用力从后面撕开了他的军装裤，拉开内裤伸指进去，用两根手指惩戒似的在他体内一刺。

在自己控制不住的惊喘声中，他听到汉尼拔的声音在皮带落地的声音中响起 

“我从不强人所难，如果你拒绝，可以随时离开。”

“现在是放松的时间，你尽可以做自己喜欢的事情，玩一下，不好吗？”

“还是说，你一点都不喜欢我？”

他伸手抵在对方的肩膀上做出推开的姿势，踌躇了一下，还是垂了下来。太累了。他已经多久没有和人真正亲近过？五年？七年？长久地与人保持距离以至于忘记了人的体温和皮肤的触感。即使对方同是男性，也希望这种触碰再久一点。

而对方就那么笃定的看着他，伏在他身上。直到他不再推拒才开始动作。

威尔以前从来没有和男性做爱的经验，无从比较这次接触成功与否。汉尼拔的动作充满控制欲，威尔不知道他在和女性做爱的时候是否也这么。。。热情洋溢。他被掰开双腿猛力抽插，头被顶撞一下一下在地毯上摩蹭，发出压抑的吐息声。他的上司即使在做得热火朝天的时候也用力掰着他的臀腿，直直的看着那里吞吞吐吐，也看着威尔的反应。

这一切不太有做ai那种温情的意味，倒像是在试探，甚至是确定什么。

威尔有些惊惧，他自问最近都没有与其他组织里的内线联系，汉尼拔不可能是在他身上发现了什么。他没有让任何露马脚的东西接近自己，除非。。。

除非不是自己，是自己周围的人，阿拉娜，头儿，他们查到了资金流动，或者是。。。

不，别在这时候想这些，放松，不要绞，他会发现，不能表现出你的情绪，镇定，镇定。

他闭了闭眼，在顶撞和摩擦下发出压抑的shen yin，在汉尼拔伏低身体的时候伸臂抱了上去。


	2. 2

在威尔长大的小城里，人们还保有一种热情的审判欲和廉价的正义感，他小的时候，如果哪个镇上的女人同外国军官“姘上了”——老人们都这么说，出门的时候就会被别人指指点点，甚至把垃圾扔在她的门口，在她背后吐痰，骂她是“贱人”。那时一个妓女被迫接了外国军官的生意，她的房子，一所廉价的地下室被镇里的人们洗劫一空，那些自诩正派的人们拎着她的领子，把这个“Y国人的婊子”扔出了城，即使是修道院里最慈悲的嬷嬷，听到她悲惨的哭号也只能在胸前画个十字，摇头说“那我们有什么办法呢？她已经和那些侵略者睡过了呀！”

虽然与此同时他们却不敢动那些军官一根指头，甚至不敢多看他们一眼。

威尔心想，如果他们知道了自己的所作所为，大概会暴怒的直接用石头砸死自己，就像文士和法利塞人原本打算做的那样（1）。

从那次以后，他发现自己三五不时就会和他的上司滚到一起去，开始是在办公室里的书桌上，角落里，他的上司有的时候这种精神头比食欲还旺盛——甚至有一次把他推按在雕花门板上苟合——后来他们有两次差一点就被军部的其他人撞了个正着，威尔在自爆自弃的随着汉尼拔的节奏摆动腰肢时讥诮的想，大可不必如此躲躲藏藏，军部中的很多人已经知道了他已经是“将军的人”，并对此视而不见，显然他们自己更精于此道。

从那以后，汉尼拔有时就带他回家，一周大概两三次，有时过夜。

但无论他自己的良心怎么过不去，起码有一点可以宽慰自己，现在他的消息来源更加广泛，会有不同的基层军官希望从他这条线得到汉尼拔的赏识，平步青云。他现在可以得到更多一线甚至是Y国同盟国的消息，这无疑对前线战事非常重要。

而且就连头儿看上去都很理解他。

“威尔，你本来不用做到这一步，”杰克，他们的领导，拥有特种兵一样的身材，高大黝黑，目光坚定得像山一样，好像永远都不会出错。威尔刚刚加入组织的时候还很年轻，曾经憧憬过以后要成为这样的一个人物。

“这很不容易，是不是？你曾经和我说过，卧底就像是在漆黑的山间小路奔跑，随时可能跌落山崖，就算侥幸能够跑下去，也有可能被山间野兽盯上，拖进洞窟里撕碎。”

“现在我希望，你能再跑的久一些，毕竟你是我们钉在军部最中心的一颗钉子。再坚持一段时间，我们马上就要赢了。”

“他们在我这里新加了眼线，以后由你单向向我传递消息，消息质量你自己把握。”

杰克向他承诺了这次任务结束后会有一大笔酬金，远远多于此前承诺的价格，阿拉娜对他的行动有些不安，但事到如今担心也于事无补。

组织的钱不是随便就能赚的，他们只有在确定你不可能活下来向他们索要酬金的时候才会变得慷慨。杰克虽然需要一个有分量的眼线，但显然并不看好他。在高级将领的身边，甚至床上打听消息的不是没有，只是他们都死了。

有的是不谨慎的交出了消息，有的是不谨慎的交出了队友，还有的人不谨慎的交出了心。

杰克是用这个方法警告他，但没有别的办法，他必须去，也只有他能拿到那个位置的信息。那么多人已经完成了早期的战斗，他只需要演好这最后一幕，他怎能退缩。（2）。

在市中心转了几圈让军部的眼线追上他，又慢条斯理的办好军部交代他的工作，这才回到汉尼拔的住处。

那人在厨房温暖的灯光下准备晚餐，肩背宽阔有力，凑上去闻的时候有股杏仁布丁的甜味。餐桌上已经热气升腾。

汉尼拔转过身用拥抱和亲吻欢迎他，并把刀和蔬菜递给他邀请他一起加入，他默默地切胡萝卜，汉尼拔转身去调腌肉的酱料，在砧板的笃笃声中和他闲聊。

“昨天早上保卫安全部向我做了个报告，他们前几天收买了一个老对头， X国间谍，供出了在北欧，法国和意大利的间谍网和他们之前拿到手的情报。”

“你猜他们是怎么知道我们去年底的围攻计划的？”

威尔手中的刀没有停，喉头噎了一下，这个情报是自己还在助理职位上打杂的时候，从后勤发往火车站的物资表价格明细和发货时间上查出来的，当时把自己的推断统一传给了杰克。

开始的时候并没有人相信他的话，但杰克设法找到了其他的证据，这些信息汇总交到了上层，才促成了突围计划的产生。

从那以后，他才逐渐进入上层重点关注的谍报人员，成为杰克手下一名重要的下线。

他调整了一下呼吸，强笑着说“我不清楚，这么机密的事情怎么还会泄露，总不会是军部也有他们的鬼？”

“那我们的这个老对头新朋友就帮了大忙了，他是个技术过硬的专业欺骗者，费了情报部不少力气，掏出的都是些细节，指望我们用想象补足他给出的空白”汉尼拔短促的嗤笑了一声，听起来像法语里的“呸”，然后走过来把盘子送进烤箱，回身用沾了面粉的手从背后抱住威尔的腰腹，低下头枕在他的肩膀上叹了口气，“他说，是根据全境列车时刻表和货车车厢的长短推断出来的。没人相信他会真的配合我们转变思想，他看在钱的份上给的东西并不多。我们甚至不能拷问他，这只老麻雀会直接自杀。”

“你教会了一个间谍如何欺骗，他就会开始欺骗所有人，并把谎言当作真实。”他撩了撩威尔额头上的卷发，端走了胡萝卜。

突然面前有一根手指伸过来点在他的嘴唇上，他条件反射的舔了一口，那手指直接伸进他的口腔，开始在他舌头上来回逡巡。

“这是浇在派上的酱汁，你尝尝？”威尔脑子里的念头还在疯狂转动，从背叛者的身份到自己做的事情留下的“线头”，再到汉尼拔可能知道的线索转了个遍，并庆幸还好可以把身体僵硬归咎于汉尼拔的xia昵动作。

晚餐时的气氛与平日并没有什么区别，威尔努力把这段对话摒弃于脑海之外，开始找话题谈笑，一些念头开始不受控制的疯狂滋长。他在试探我？威尔心想，从他以往的作风来判断，如果他确定我是间谍，我已经死了。如果他不信任我，也不会让我继续涉及关键业务，我究竟是哪里露出了马脚。。。。。。

当天晚上汉尼拔的双手和身体依旧情热如火，威尔从第二次射jing后恍惚状态醒过来，模糊不清的视线里，那双眼睛依然泛着深暗的冷光。他抚摸着那个仍然在自己身上起伏的后背，心想为了延长卧底的时间，最近还是低调要紧，暂时不要传递消息。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

（1）约翰福音8章3-11节，文士和法利塞人带来了一个犯奸淫时被捉住的妇人，要处死她。耶稣说「你们中间谁没有罪，先向她投石吧！」他们一听这话，就从年老的开始到年幼的，一个一个地都溜走了，只留耶稣一人和站在那里的妇人。

（2） 此句部分引用Carre, J. 1963. The Spy Who Came In from the Cold. Liu, X. Shanghai: Shanghai Renmin Press .


	3. 3

在下一个周一到来之前威尔还有些侥幸心理，毕竟在此之前自己藏得一直很好，从来没有人怀疑过他。所有人都知道，战略部“打杂的”年轻人格雷厄姆，没意思的工作可以推给他，他会很乐意做。他的沉默，软弱和平庸让自身毫无存在感。甚至在受到长官“另眼相看”之后也依旧默默无闻。

他紧急拆卸掉办公室里所有的窃听装置，之后为了彻底杜绝危险，把自己贴在办公桌内部的缩微胶片和这段时间写下的消息全部销毁，就在他暗自嘲笑自己简直草木皆兵的时候，接到了由他参与接触投诚间谍的命令。

“情报部门要求我部参与，执意要一个’我的人’去。说他们是后方部门，单单他们参与无法鉴别这个人所说真伪。”

“我部门里有上峰派来的眼线，也有别人送来混日子的草包，只有你，威尔，只有你最识轻重，我当然最信任你，不是吗？”

“那个奇尔顿素来与我不合，但没有把柄他也做不出什么。如果他为难你就告诉我，我总会有办法，我们什么都可以商量的。”

威尔皱着眉，嫌弃的看着汉尼拔递过来的内部联系文件。

“你确定？奇尔顿暗中同你作对很久了，总想找机会让你被撤职，这次让我去，抹黑你的可能性很大。不管我问出什么，都不会有功，最多只能无过。”

办公室里四下无人，只有煤气灯滋滋作响。惨白的光线照得威尔整张脸灰白，眼眼神却没有丝毫波澜。平时那种平静的洞察感消失了，留下的只有难解的深黑。汉尼拔走过去，看着威尔的视线慢慢转到他脸上，他伸手扶住威尔的后颈，吻了吻他的鼻尖，伸手把他揽进怀里“这样如果我被降职，也可以带着你一起走。去前线，或者调到别的部门，不能留下你一个人在这里。”威尔的身体没有发抖，也没有动作，什么反应都没有，就好像突然变成了一具木偶，乖巧的伏在他怀里，安静得连心跳都感觉不到。 

不管汉尼拔怎么说，这究竟是一次危险的任务。那个间谍，多拉海德，威尔是认得这个人的。

那个人做间谍很久了，甚至在战争开始之前就潜伏在后方做组织工作。几年前在一次任务里被士兵划中脸部破了相，人们都说男人的伤疤是荣耀，是印在身上的徽章。但多拉海德却没法享受这个“荣耀”，他再也没办法去做老本行了，那疤足以让所有见过他的人对他印象深刻。从那以后他就被掉到后台的清水衙门，做做文职，搞搞后勤。而他又是那种没办法安稳的坐在那里“什么都不做”的人——毕竟他已经为战争做了那么多。

威尔是不同情他的，那是个冷血杀手，下地狱也是活该。

他为了潜伏Y国找过几个当地女子，执行任务的时候有家室会让自己显得“更稳定”，在任务结束的时候无一例外的把她们杀掉，哪怕前一天还搂着她叫宝贝甜心。他说“不过是些Y国人罢了，敌人的母狗，我为什么要可怜。”

他手段很辣，也因此战绩卓著，因为领导的重用他多出了很多与别人的合作。

威尔的老师与搭档就是那个时候遇到他的。

那个时候间谍业务还不发达，内线很少，于是缺人的时候就只能让他补上，威尔以为任务结束他就会回来继续和自己搭档，可没想到回来的不是活生生的人，是一枚冰冷的荣誉勋章，奖励给“在战争里为国捐躯的烈士”，讣告里写明他“被敌人残忍杀害”。

然而他并不完全是被敌人杀害，是多拉海德在两个人都被怀疑的时候让他暴露，被Y国一小队士兵活活打了三轮子弹扫射致死。 

查出这件事的那天，威尔在河边坐了一天，他不恨多拉海德，也不想报仇，他累了。如果被怀疑的是他自己也没有更好的办法，只能这么做。

他们都是在黑暗中奔跑的人，脚边是悬崖，身后是猛兽，只有一线希望，却需要拼尽所有才能活下去。

而现在他要亲自去会会这个多拉海德。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
多拉海德的外貌和其秉性非常相称，精瘦，健壮，褐色的头发剃到头皮，整洁得像个军人。他的灰蓝色眼睛冷酷无情，眉头紧皱，眉头和嘴角的纹路深刻，这使他的神态气质与外貌绝不相符，前者让他像个历经沧桑的中年人。

这个人绝不好对付，奇尔顿也知道这一点， 冷酷，自律，理智清醒，极富自尊心。他的自尊使他只肯提供他们付的钱值得的消息，即使失势，被X国等整个一个阵营的国家通缉，他也不会让自己成为一个急于寻求庇护的叛逃者。

反间谍工作者都像鬣狗一样，抓到猎物就要啃光最后一丝血肉，吮干最后一块骨髓，在手里的人完全被榨干之前绝不松手找下一个。

多拉海德不是猎物，不会乖乖把你要的消息交出来，他的狠辣奇尔顿素有耳闻，所以他想和他们的“新朋友”做一笔无需言传的交易。你需要什么，我就给什么，不需要说出口，但彼此心知肚明。

“我需要一个新的护照，北欧国家的，钱，还有合法身份。”

“这是合理的要求，我会和上面反映这点。”

多拉海德突然咧嘴笑了，薄而淡色的嘴唇成为一条线，语气很高兴似的。

“啊，是啊，我知道你们想要什么，你们认定军部里有我们的人，想让我告诉你们或者帮你们找出来。”他把双手往桌子上一放，发出不大不小“咚”的一声，身体前倾，灰蓝色眼睛紧紧的盯着面前的一干人等。

“Y国的所有间谍都由杰克•克劳福德一手栽培的，他不会把其中任何一个人交到总部手里，这是这一行的禁忌，一旦交出去，这个间谍——不管他多么杰出，都活不了多久。总部会直接给那人下命令，设规定，胡乱指挥，催促消息，很快就会暴露。”

“手下的能力是证明他自己的唯一渠道，如果我是他，一样会瞒得紧紧的。他不可能会让别人知道，对我这样的同行更是严防死守。”

说着他一下放松了似的向后靠在椅背上，漫不经心的打量新出现的审讯者威尔。

“这也是你们把同事招来的原因吧，军部的人？想让我出卖队友？我能想起来的不多，不如你们来问。”

狡猾，他在等着奇尔顿加筹码。

奇尔顿很生气，然而他并没有其他方法。他几乎可以肯定军部内有X国的鬼在暗中送信，但对方藏得很好，没有露出丝毫把柄。从去年底开始X国的部队就好像背后长了眼睛，总能顺利找到他们的缺陷一拥而上，他将去年年底的围剿计划从生成到发报完毕走过的流程，经手过的人列了一张表，全部排查了一遍也没有找到可疑人员，所有的人都毫无瑕疵，也似乎所有的人都有机会泄露机密。

威尔小心避过在场人员的眼睛，把手垂在桌子下面，把手里的汗水擦干。他得想办法诱导多拉海德说出能诱导奇尔顿忽略他和阿拉娜的信息，与此同时要小心不能暴露自己的身份。

这不是最紧迫的问题，现在的问题是，多拉海德可以根据自己多年来在X国的经验推断出威尔的身份。威尔没有丝毫把柄可以牵制他，既不能离间他和奇尔顿的关系，又不能证明他所言非真。如果他自己真的暴露，就成了多拉海德皮箱里的一份大礼，随时可以卖给军部，换取他想要的一切，非常划算。

长时间的精神紧张不啻于受刑，威尔打开门，跟着汉尼拔从专车走下来的时候，身上的冷汗才刚刚干透，紧绷的神经骤然松弛让他感到有点恍惚，这段时间汉尼拔看他状态不好，让他住进了自己家。

也许是为了方便全天就近监视自己吧，他走进门，看着汉尼拔扯下领带，正在解衬衫领口扣子的背影想。

“还是一无所获？”

“哼哼，情报处被多拉海德玩的团团转，只有一些细枝末节能问的特别清楚。奇尔顿恨不得给他用刑。”威尔笑着把外套解下来。挂在衣架上，回头看到汉尼拔站在离他很近的地方，身体挡住了门厅射出的灯光，把他整个罩在阴影里，他被推在墙角亲吻。

一吻完毕，汉尼拔抬起头离开他的唇，好像在等待他发问今天为什么这么热情，威尔什么也没有说，只是看着他。

那眼神让他想起同事家的小女儿，看到路上比她还要高大的仪仗马，又是喜欢又怕摸到它会被咬的样子。

只是威尔的眼神要复杂得多，那眼神只持续了一瞬，就消失在无边空洞的微笑中。

真相永远让人疼痛，但他无论如何也要弄清楚，这背后的干系太大，不只是他一人，而是前线千万士兵与大局成败。

“我听了审讯录音，他说有一段时间从军部传出的消息都是成稿的胶片，上面还有高级将领阅后的签名，里面还曾有过我的名字。”

威尔的瞳孔缩了一下，但他双眼半阖，贴近汉尼拔的脖颈亲热的吻了一下，躲过了他的观察。汉尼拔的手从摩挲威尔的卷发滑了下来，抚过他的侧脸，解开他的衬衫，手指滑动，揉捏着衬衫下赤裸的肩膀。

“奇尔顿在去年之后曾经做过详细的排查，成稿在离开司令部后，曾经经手的人很少，只有秘书处，发报局两个部门，这两个部门人很好排查，但是真的是从这两个部门走路的风声吗。”威尔感到那温暖的手掌越来越靠下，身体里有什么可怕的东西在萌发。

痒，又好像在跳动，让他浑身颤抖，简直想用手去抓。

什么时候变成了这样，汉尼拔的气息一靠近就会不由自主的贴上去，被他亲吻就感觉自己正像黄油一样融化。

“影印不比手写稿，不是每个人都有时间拿在手里仔细拍摄的，这个人应该有自己独立的办公空间，在要不然就是有足够多的时间拿着稿件摆弄。。。这听起来实在太猖狂了，是不是，简直就像身居高位的军官叛变一样。”

“你认为呢？”

“嗯。。。。。啊！”威尔气息急促，被汉尼拔任意揉捏恣肆的手指弄得脑中一片空白，他搂住对方的腰，想整个人贴上去，却被汉尼拔整个翻个过来，面朝墙堪堪站好，汉尼拔把他的衬衫整件脱下随手搭在架上，腰带落地发出轻轻的铛一声，威尔整个人贴在门厅冰冷的墙上，身后是火热的身体贴上来。

他先是听到外面大街上车流涌动人声喧哗，然后这些声音就都被身后的喘息声掩盖了。

没有润滑，粗大的物体一次捅入了最深处，灼热伴随着疼痛袭来，威尔觉得自己像被钉在了墙上，他的腰猛的一弹条件反射的想退开，却被背后的手臂箍住牢牢地捆在对方身边。

对方动作很急，思维被驱逐，身体被撕碎，只有渺远的念头如同尘埃在身体四周浮沉。“要沉默”，“软弱即死亡”，“像狼一样获取信息”，“镇定”等等等等，这些平时深刻于脑海中的念头，随着虚空中漂浮的漩涡一闪，消失在稀薄而灼热的空气中。

“不。。。不，别这样，求你。。。。”汉尼拔听到这个人微弱的声音，即便在崩溃的边缘，也还勉力保持风暴中那一线仅存的理智，他的动作逐渐慢下来，对方的头却向后扬起，枕上他的肩膀，整个后背贴在他的身上，全身颤抖，整个身体向后绷成一道弓，面色潮红，沉溺于此一样紧闭双眼。

“汉尼拔，”他喃喃的念“汉尼拔。。。”

他眼角有光划过，汉尼拔以亲吻回应他，伸手覆住他的双眼，掌心湿润温热，威尔的睫毛像脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀，在他手心不停的颤抖。

\-------------------------------------------------------

“六英寸不会伤到一个女人，但会让一个男人毙命。”

有时候也不尽然，对不对。


	4. Chapter 4

相对于威尔的忧心忡忡和奇尔顿的焦躁不安，多拉海德倒像是最无所用心，满不在乎的人。他要求住处每日提供高级酒水，甚至要求“叫几个姑娘来一起高兴一下”。

奇尔顿压力很大，迄今为止他得到的信息对他除内奸的大计用处有限。多拉海德报出了了X国在周边几个国家给谍报人员发放资金的方式，用假护照和假护照开办的账户，一次提走现金，账户永不再用。还有几个荒郊野外的无线电发报点。

唯一有用的是几次获得消息的途径。

据多拉海德说，杰克•克劳夫特曾经在向总部方面汇报的时候总部曾经质询他谍报人员发送信息的方式，担心是敌人的眼线放出的假消息。杰克汇报称他们约定从一份小报上以固定方式发送信息来提示对方下一次送信的方式——用一张特定位置挖空的硬卡纸覆盖在首页文章上，露出的文字会组成地名和时间。

而那次得到的信息是趁杰克和他的专车司机不在时扔在了他的车里——上面因此沾上了机油和碳粉，那是一个密封得很严实的信封，信封里面还沾有些许铅笔屑和橡皮末。

但这并不能排除秘书处和密码发报处中的任何一个，两个部门都会用到铅笔橡皮，一个用来修改文件，另一个用来擦除和修改计算中的错误。

危险离阿拉娜所在的密码发报处越来越近，这是威尔所不希望看到的。

“信封上沾有机油碳粉。。。什么地方会大量使用这两样东西呢？难道送信的是个司机？是那个奸细让外勤人员去给他送信的？”威尔笑着问。

彼时他正中场休息，与情报局一干人等一起共进午餐，奇尔顿粗鲁的挥了一下手里的叉子，说“别傻了，谁会把这么隐秘的事情托给别人做。。。而且，除了高官之外谁配有司机。”

他停了一下，眯着眼睛偏过头看威尔“身居高位配有司机，能拿到战略计划的最终成稿，而且有时间去拍缩微胶片，难道你是指。。。。”

“你知道我当然没有，”威尔平静的说“莱克特将军目前也算是你的上峰，你如此贸然指责上司变节通敌，请问你可有这么做的证据啊？”

“将军战功斐然，我当然没有理由怀疑将军，只要他身边没有小人进谗一切都很好！”奇尔顿愤愤然“格雷厄姆少校，审讯进行了这么多天，你却对盘问信息毫无用处。”

“贵部门的各位已经把该做的都做了，您也分析的很有深度，我们成果斐然呀，我实在不知道如何才能做的更好。”

“我们不需要不作为的陪审，够了！从明天起你回去吧！我会向上面报告的！”

当威尔向汉尼拔汇报的时候一脸苦笑，汉尼拔看上去倒像是一切都在他意料之中的样子。他一手屈起指节托着头，另一只手手指漫无目的的在桌上轻轻敲击出海德堡变奏曲的旋律。

“他也该意识到了，让你在场全程陪同对攻击我毫无用处，最好的削弱我的方式应该是趁我不备从供词里找到对我不利的信息点，你在场，就像我本人的一只耳朵在场一样，他无法做出实质性的指控。”

那手指轻轻的敲击声停下来，威尔感觉脸颊一暖，汉尼拔隔着桌子抬手拂去他脸上的一道灰痕，停在他的眼角和脸侧流连不去，威尔看着他，觉得他讲着被针对的事，心情却好像很好的样子。

“可他在怀疑你，认为你有嫌疑。”

“很快就会好的。”

他这是什么意思？

长有薄茧的手指停在威尔的嘴唇上，轻得像是怕惊飞一只蜂鸟，然后他吻了上去，威尔没有闭眼，汉尼拔的金发覆在他脸上，闪着透明似的金光，轻轻颤动。  
\-------------------------  
然而威尔回到战略部并没能工作多久，就接到汉尼拔陪他一起回首都做尽职调查的命令，只来得及草草收拾行李就被拖上了车。

“上面这次是什么意思，这么急，都不肯等到年底的述职？”

“奇尔顿上报的消息产生效果了，上面没有明说，但一定会让我对他的怀疑做出说明，毕竟泄露的文件有一部分曾经在我手里。”

“。。。。。。如果他们选择不相信你的解释和证据呢？”

“哈，那我的仕途可能就走到终点了，也许会降职，严重些可能直接被监禁直到战役结束才会受到审判，”汉尼拔微笑起来，把摊开放在膝上的上级文件放好，揶揄的看着威尔“我头一次见你这么不安，你在替我担心？”

“。。。。。。”威尔想还嘴，想故作圆滑的说你的仕途和我的前途紧紧相关我自然担心，但不知为什么话到嘴边仍是说不出口，这里面有一大半是他的“功劳，如今却可能会让恪尽职守的汉尼拔担干系。他心神不宁却不愿意表现出来，只好狠下心去想别的。

他是你的敌人，威尔，敌人，而且他绝不心慈手软，手上沾了无数同胞和战友的血。如果他发现了你的所作所为，肯定会是第一个要你命的人。这样一个人，如果战争胜利是一定会上军事法庭被公开审判的。但如果战败，放任他继续为非作歹，不知会杀死多少你的亲人朋友。降职监禁可能是最好的一条路了吧。

然而这些想法并没有让他感觉轻松一丝一毫，他目送汉尼拔走进那灰黑色的钢铁要塞，看着他身着军装大衣的笔直背影悠然消失在铁门的阴影里，感到浑身发冷，他从来没有这么痛恨自己。痛恨自己雌伏以迷惑敌人的龌龊手段，痛恨自己对他抱有的卑劣感情，痛恨自己无能，不能替他洗清嫌疑。

痛恨自己的间谍身份，更加痛恨完全错误且失败的自己本人。

名义上的调查报告更像是监视审问，汉尼拔一直在要塞里毫无音信，威尔没有听到他的哪怕一丁点消息。

直到半个月之后事情有了转机。

消息传得飞快，要塞遭到了袭击，有一名叛变官员装作不留神落下了文件箱，将装有炸药的手提箱放进了汉尼拔接受询问的小会议室，两名高级官员受重伤，汉尼拔靠运气躲过一劫，只擦破一点皮，盘问暂时结束。

汉尼拔回来了，神情和离开的时候一样轻松。他走进威尔暂住的小房间，棕色的皮靴踩在木地板上，阳光从他身后的门透进来，流水一样洒在他身上，给他高大的轮廓度上了一层毛茸茸的金边，真实无比。

威尔从沙发上站起来望着他，看他走进门，把外衣脱下来挂在衣架上，一如往日在家的挂法。

然后他像威尔伸出双臂，下一秒威尔就发现自己已经在他怀里。

“你受伤了？”

“只是皮肤损伤，托拜厄斯•巴奇的炸弹放得很准，但我们那天交换了位置，我坐在房间的另一端，面前有遮挡物。”

如此及时的救场，以这种让人措不及防的方式，的确是汉尼拔的手段。

“我猜猜，巴奇是X国间谍？”

“你永远都能让我惊讶，威尔。”

关于汉尼拔的调查因为这次袭击而草草结尾，于是没过多久两人就得以顺利脱身。没有人认为被卧底用这种方式暗杀的高级将领会和敌人暗通款曲。

至于一直在军方内部工作的文职军官何时何地，为了什么会投敌叛党，没有人知道，没有人去了解，甚至没有人提起。所有人对此都讳莫如深，很快这件事就风平浪静，除开那两个重伤住院的官员不谈，这件事就好像从来没有发生过。

威尔问起这件事情的时候，汉尼拔只说，过去的事情就让它过去吧，托拜厄斯活着的时候不管做下了什么，死人总不会有罪的，就让他安息吧。


	5. Chapter 5

很多年后威尔回忆起这段间谍生活，最先记起的不是与汉尼拔的勾心斗角，也不是在多拉海德与军部之间腹背受敌时的窘迫无措，而是接下来这段短暂的平静时光。

平静，安稳，简直不像卧底的生活。

工作顺利，Y国的军部他通行无阻，无人怀疑，情报收集顺畅而高效，与阿拉娜也恢复了同级之间的信息交流，缱绻中情热的时候抬头总能看到汉尼拔温柔的目光。他知道这样的生活如同海中的泡沫一现即灭，随时可能化为乌有，却不由自主的沉浸其中，甚至有时心想，如果战争结束能和汉尼拔离开这里，继续这样简单的生活，他别无所求。

然而午夜梦回，在他意识的河流深处，黑色的污潴会浮出水面，张牙舞爪。

黑色的河水在静默中漫延上涨，吞噬了河里的游鱼，河边的树木，森林与走兽，峡谷与高山。

最终这片黑色的汪洋大海吞噬了他。他闭上眼，停止挣扎，沉到看不见阳光的地方。

“你欺骗了我，威尔。”

威尔睁开眼，恍惚看到自己被皮带绑在刑讯椅上，伤痕累累，气息急促，身上被泼了冷水，在白色吊顶灯的光线下剧烈颤抖。汉尼拔在自己面前伏下身，用手扳着自己的下颌迫使他抬头，目光和平时一样冷静，笑的时候眼中那层光芒却消失了。

“我以为你爱我。。。。。我们之间好像有一层画布，我们之间的感情在你添加过颜色的这一边，那一边只有赤裸裸的欺骗和冰冷的真相。”即使是这样的时候他的声音也只是略带感伤，优雅平缓，无懈可击。

他想说话，可用尽全力也只能发出含混的喃喃声。

汉尼拔又靠近了些“但丁痛别贝特丽丝的时候让她吃下了自己燃烧的心。。。。。。我真怀疑你有没有这个器官。”他伸手搭在威尔的胸口轻抚了一下，解开了粘在威尔身上滴着水和血的衬衫扣子。

“在这里也有一颗吗，感情炽烈，生机勃勃？”威尔眼看着汉尼拔抽出匕首，捅进了自己的胸膛。

疼痛延迟了，直到匕首划开一道长伤口，威尔才感觉到痛。身体发冷，视线开始模糊，他眼中的汉尼拔拔出匕首，轻轻抖开白色的手帕，把上面的血擦拭干净，轮廓依旧倨傲。

周围的一切幻化了，线条混乱不堪，光影交错反复。蓦然间威尔又看到自己握着枪，径直瞄准汉尼拔。

对了，这是战争的需要，国家的需要，总部要求自己处决他。处决这个前线战场上的威胁。

汉尼拔没有动作，了然的看着自己，什么都没有说，一切都像慢动作一样，威尔眼睁睁看着他中枪，有零星鲜血溅出来，落到了他的脸上，看着他缓慢倒在地上，那双深色的眼睛依旧略带讥诮的看着他。

你赢了，你成功完成了自己的使命，然而你这一辈子会时时刻刻记得这双眼睛，记得它情动时的样子。

和失去生命时的样子。

你逃过了死亡，但你如何能逃过你自己的回忆？你只能忍，十几年，几十年，忍到你死的那天。

威尔一声惊喘醒过来，发现自己浑身湿透，躺在汉尼拔卧室的大床上。凌晨两点，床头灯依然在寂静中亮着，温暖的黄色灯光覆在他身上，像是在黑夜里的一层伞，要为他遮风挡雨。

汉尼拔还没有睡，此时穿着睡衣靠坐在床的另一边，正在笔记本上写些什么。

“一个疲劳的晚上？”

“很漫长，我感觉好像过了一辈子。”

“那么我希望我和你同在，也在你的梦里。”

“在，你一直都在。”  
\-------------------------------  
自从恢复同级联络之后，阿拉娜那边总是很活跃，威尔开始觉得这是密码编写和发报的工作性质决定的，毕竟她能接触到的信息面比自己广得多。直到她开始找机会在两班工作人员交接的时候，避开所有人找机会同他见面，说她觉得事情有蹊跷。

小酒馆里人声鼎沸，“弗朗索瓦”这间酒家生意非常好，原因之一是老板和伙计不论顾客社会等级如何，有无官衔，全部一视同仁，既不热情，也不冷淡，所有的人都愿意到他这里来，喧闹的人声可以很大程度上迷惑密探和窃听器。

威尔在一张小圆桌旁坐下，老橡木的残破桌椅前坐着的阿拉娜，她易过容，现在是一个头发花白身体肥胖的中年妇女，带着蓝色的头巾。

“我在发报处的时间很长了，威尔，很长了，你来之前我在X国时就在这个部门，这么多需要上报的情报同时出现在我面前的情况我只见过一次，就是上次我们大败退之前，我不能看着事情发生而坐视不管。” 

“太危险了，我们不知道佛朗西斯•多拉海德究竟说了多少，说了哪些。一旦他们对你起疑心。。。”

“我知道，我完全明白你的意思，”阿拉娜伪装过的年轻外表突然显出一种由内而外的苍老，好像她真的成为了一个老妇人，她沉默了一阵子，突然露出一个无可奈何的微笑，说道“直说吧，他们如果抓住我严刑拷问我是受不住的，我是不是应该提前准备好毒药。。。。。”

阿拉娜从不需要别人的宽慰。他只有将自己写好的情报交给她，忧心忡忡的离开。

离开酒馆后威尔在街上转了几圈，再三检查身后有没有人跟踪，这已经成为了他的习惯，近来他越发深居简出，下班之后就缩在他和汉尼拔的居所闭门不出，以减少和人的接触，降低说错话的可能。

他觉得阿拉娜有些过于有些紧张了，毕竟过分谨慎是这一行的通病，直到第二天看到了汉尼拔桌上的报告。

“AW154向莱克特报告：

绝密材料，打印一份。

目标在格勒大街登上车牌号为BKP-530的公车，目标丢失，遵照您的指示并未继续地毯式搜寻，我们已将目标动向上汇报至A-03基地后返回。”

“AQ006向莱克特报告：

绝密材料，打印一份。

14:27分目标于市政大厅附近出现，似乎具有高度的反侦察意识，在格勒大街至一号大道附近与我们的人员来回周旋。最终于15:20目标在广场摆脱了监视。”

这材料显然是汉尼拔故意让他看到的，想要警告他不许轻举妄动。而且在他问起的时候，汉尼拔显得相当坦率。

“在这个国家里，每个人都在被监视中，”他把威尔拉到办公室僻静的衣帽间，站在威尔面前看着他，贴得很近，毛料西装外套的前胸部分相互摩擦，发出噼啪的轻响，威尔抬起头来只能看到对方的下颌，却能感受到对方的目光投在身上，像有实质一样压得他整个人往下一沉。

“威尔，我不知道你为什么会去‘弗朗索瓦’这种低俗的小酒家，”他只是一味向前逼近，威尔不得不一步一步向后靠，最后贴在了墙上“我也不知道你是去见谁，但是军人是不允许去的。。。。。。”

“我是为了工作。”威尔一边一手扶住墙壁稳住自己，一边感觉有一只手扯开了衣裤伸了进去。

汉尼拔笑了一声“如果你是为了工作，不得不”他玩味的加重了语调“在杂乱低级的场合与一些自己人会面的话，建议你以后去‘登山者’酒馆。”（1）

‘登山者’酒馆也被列为军人和党员所不允许进入的场合之一，但是那里有丰富的窃听设备。每个人的窃窃私语都被秘密警察一清二楚的听在耳中，尽管如此，有很多人还是认为军人被禁止进入就意味着隐私保障。

这些话太露骨，简直就是在公然宣称他对威尔的控制。

就在这时，有人敲办公室的外门，因为衣帽间距离走廊只有一堵墙，外面的动静听得一清二楚。

是阿拉娜。

（1）引用自《春天的十七个瞬间》作者：[苏] 尤里安•谢苗诺夫


	6. 世界线将从这里重置，以下为be条线

是阿拉娜。

这栋楼里200多名常驻工作人员的脚步声，威尔可以逐个分辨。高跟鞋刚一踏上楼梯威尔就认出了她。脚步声显得相当焦虑，她站在门口停顿了两秒，好像在观察四周有没有别人，然后敲了敲门。

来找我？为什么。阿拉娜从来低调小心，他们两个在部门里没有过任何公开的接触。威尔愣了一下，还在胸前推拒的双手一停，汉尼拔整个人贴过来剥开了他的衬衣，开始rou nie他的胸口。

黄铜质的门把手咔哒一声，她进入房间，里面空无一人，苍白的阳光照亮窗口木地板的暗红色纹理，她迟疑了一下，慢慢的走向了威尔的办公桌，鞋跟敲在地上的声音就像手枪的枪声，在四壁间回响，威尔的心跳声快要撞破胸膛。

汉尼拔是故意的，他明显已经看出威尔的紧张，把头探过来贴在威尔头侧，嘴唇贴在威尔的耳廓上笑了，气息吹进耳孔激得那一头卷发猛然一抖，然后他把瘫软的对方收入怀中。

“怎么办？你可不要发出那么大的声音，不然这位可爱的女士打开门就会发现你赤身裸体的站在这里。。。。。”

他体贴的把威尔转过来推在门边上，通过门缝的那一线光威尔看到的景象使他蓝色的瞳孔缩成了一个点。

阿拉娜当然是来找他的，他很清楚这一点，但无论如何不能让身后的汉尼拔看到阿拉娜给他留下任何消息。即使一点轻微的怀疑也会让很么多年的努力功亏一篑。

这样的场合他实在无法提示阿拉娜，那女孩从小就一直是他亲密的朋友，待他如同姐妹。听他说起这样的事是一回事，但如何能让她看到这样的景象。。。。。。

“嘘-------，”汉尼拔的声音就在他颈后，这个恶魔掰开他的双tun，伸手探进了两根手指，在他体内深深浅qian的开始试探。他惊喘一声，脚下一软，完全靠在了墙上，差点啊的一声叫出声来。

阿拉娜顿了一下，好像听到了什么，向衣帽间这边看过来。

就在这时，有人推门而入，那人看到阿拉娜在这里愣了一下，但还是微笑着问

“这不是布鲁姆小姐么？从没见您上楼来过这里，怎么，有何贵干？”

是战略部的同事，威尔长长的松了一口气，汉尼拔的手指在他体内蛮横的搅了一下，精准的找到了那个点按了下去，他强压在嗓子里的抽噎声没有忍住，“嗯。。。”的一声哼了出来，即使心里紧张忧虑，身前蛰伏的器官依旧慢慢挺立起来。

好在那两个人都没有分心注意这里，阿拉娜脸色不好，好像很紧张，又很着急，那个同事倒好像很有好感，饶有兴趣的和她聊起天来。

“。。。。。。哦，那是我们上将的副官，威尔•格雷厄姆。。。。。不知道他哪里去了，也许在溜号，你知道，副官们都是那样的，没什么能力，又时时刻刻不得不保持一副很忙的样子，免得让别人看出他们是没什么用的人。。。。。。话说回来，长得漂亮也是一种用处，是不是”他轻蔑的挥了挥手，就好像要把什么恼人的小虫子挥开“猎犬长得漂亮也可以让别的猎人羡慕。”

汉尼拔把他拢过来抱在自己身前，抚弄着他挺立的分身，他无声的长叹了一口气，扬起脖颈看着满布尘土的天花板。威尔感觉到身后股feng里有一个硬邦邦的东西ding着，股feng与毛料上下摩擦，无法合拢

“哦，话说回来，您是来。。。？”

“我来找莱克特上将给文件签字，”阿拉娜强挤出一个微笑“现在看来他是不在了，我下午让同事再来吧。”

威尔眼睁睁的看着阿拉娜一步一步的离开，门轻轻的吱呀一声，她走进了门后走廊的黑影里，完全没入黑暗前她回头，看破了一样，直直的看向威尔的眼睛，苍白而美丽的脸就像飘零到焦黑的树木上白色的花瓣，只一瞬，她就转身离开了，身影被吞噬，消失在走廊沉默的黑暗里。

\----------------------世界线将从这里重置，以下为be条线-------------------------

接下来的一周威尔食不知味，坐卧不宁，阿拉娜与同级和上级的联络都得不到回应，联系完全中断。他试图向不同部门打听“最近情报部门有什么进展”，“X国那边有什么动向”，但得不到任何有价值的信息，所有人都彬彬有礼，笑容满面的和他说一些不痛不痒的废话，他心里发凉。

阿拉娜像是一滴水，消失在了茫茫人海中。

汉尼拔一定知道发生了什么，但他神定气闲，不动声色，等着X国间谍沉不住气有所行动。威尔不可能从他身上想办法，他开始自己像上面递送消息。

他感觉自己像是被封锁在一座孤岛，四周都是迷雾，稍有不慎就会被拖进水里撕碎。

紧张工作的间隙里，他这么多年来头一次开始害怕，害怕阿拉娜可能遭受的命运。年幼的阿拉娜缺着门牙向他微笑的日子仿佛还在昨天，怎么今天事情就变成了这个样子？

X国同盟军已经攻入了Y国境内，即使是首都也不时会遭到空袭，室内的人们时常会被抖动的墙壁和天花板震落一身尘土，物资越发紧俏，即使考究如汉尼拔开始不得不使用罐头午餐肉等等储藏食品来弥补新鲜食材的缺乏。

虽然罐头在平民阶层来看已经是稀缺食品。

越到这种时候，对言论的控制也越是严格，街道突然变得安静起来，人们都开始用眼色而不是寒暄来打招呼，即使上街买一包香烟也对出口的每一个字慎而又慎，生怕秘密警察会突然出现，逮捕自己，进了秘密监狱，就再也不见踪影了。

高级军官尤其如此，汉尼拔只有在夜深人静的床头才能自由的和他说两句话。

“最近风声很紧，边境上战况不乐观，党内也在严查奸细。”

“嗯。”威尔侧躺在汉尼拔身前，低头漫不经心的看着对方的身体，手掌从上到下mo suo着他的腹肌。

这已经是阿拉娜失踪的第十天，密码收集与发报的工作完全停止，全靠威尔单线将信息上交到杰克。威尔有时开始不由自主的想起他和阿拉娜来到Y国军方以前的事情。想起几年前，一切还没有开始的时候，那时候她把新鲜的薰衣草和向日葵束起来装在自行车筐里，叮玲玲的骑着车穿过整个城市来他这里探病，飘扬的裙角连同花朵的芬芳给整个城市染上颜色，年轻姑娘的面孔被夕阳映得火红，人们简直不能把目光从这个青年女子身上移开。

他不该让她知道自己参加任务去做间谍的，这样她就不会跟过来，也就不会。。。。。。

“前段时间多拉海德讲了一些东西，奇尔顿研究了一番，”汉尼拔的手臂穿过他的腰窝向自己收紧，威尔低着头贴在了汉尼拔温暖的身体上“那时候他说传递的信件上面带有炭黑和机油，他们以为对手身份是司机或者技工，其实那都是修发报机的时候常用的东西。”

威尔没有动，他脑海里闪过阿拉娜还是个女学生时候的样子，那时她喜欢穿一身棕色大衣，他去给她捎零食的时候替她赶走了几个心怀不轨围着她转的臭小子，她浓密的卷发在风中飘起，散发出恬静的香气，那就那么站在雪地里向他微笑着伸出手来。

“是密码发报处的阿拉娜•布鲁姆，她上周被逮捕，奇尔顿想审她，她一个字也没说，”汉尼拔叹了一口气“秘密警察逮捕她的时候已经从她的住所里搜出了无线电发报机，证据确凿，无法抵赖。她牙齿外侧藏了氰化物，只一分钟，什么都结束了。”

脑海里的阿拉娜越发鲜明，一直回溯到很久以前，8岁的小姑娘鼻尖和脸蛋通红，在冰天雪地里冲到他跟前，用滚烫的小手握住他冻得青紫带着裂口的双手，她说“没关系，威尔，都会过去的，一切都会好起来的。”

“他们，情报部门的人，还曾经怀疑过你，现在一切都清楚了，不用再担心。”

威尔抬起头看着汉尼拔，用平淡无波的语调说“那可真是太好了。”


	7. Chapter 7

多拉海德最近的日子过得很愉快，自从帮助Y国军方捉到一个内奸之后，他们解除了他的半软禁待遇，并解除了最高级别的24小时近距离监视。从一定程度上来讲这使他的行动自由了很多。

虽然在随时有可能遭受空袭的Y国腹地这样的自由也并不怎么安全。

今天风和日丽，他点了一支烟，坐在河边的长凳上晒太阳。  
就那么静静的呆着，什么也不想，什么也不做，这样的时间对他来说简直是奢侈，他已经不记得从前的自己是否有过这样安静舒适的时光。

然后他就看到了威尔，这年轻人穿一身旧大衣，从街道深处朝他这边走过来，比上次他看到的时候瘦了很多，面色苍白，目光像匕首一样雪亮。

分毫无伤，看起来却又伤痕累累，这个奇怪的人让多拉海德想起他有一次在北方丛林里看到过的独狼。

那是被另一群族驱逐出去的成年雄狼，和这群狼的狼王斗在了一起，互相撕咬缠斗，狼王油光发亮的灰色皮毛像是月光下的一道电光，他一瞬不瞬的看着他们，直到这只其貌不扬的不速之客夺取了胜利。老猎人指着它说，那是两年前夺位斗败了的另一只狼，它是回来复仇的。

复仇啊。

他知道X国在这里还有卧底，却没想到是这个人。一晃神被一拳打在脸上，他看着手里的烟慢动作一样飞出去，落进波光粼粼的河里，然后就被那年轻人抓住领子压在了河边的栏杆上。

他笑了，那个叫格雷厄姆的年轻人显然是要为同伴报仇，可有的牺牲是必须要做出的，不是她，就是你。

“愚蠢，你和那个女人，都是蠢货。”他满不在乎的说，随即他的脸上又挨了一拳，对方像是要把他弄死直接抛进河里一样狠狠往下压，他不得不稳住自己。

“我不知道你长脑袋是用来干什么的，但即使只有一次，好好想想，我是怎么从X国情报局跑出来的。”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

威尔回家的时候已经有些晚了，他走进门厅，汉尼拔还没有从军部回来，黑暗的厅堂里，地板在月光下显出墨蓝的色泽，他没有脱外套，就那么坐在沙发上，一动不动，多拉海德的话依旧响彻他的脑海。

“你和那个布鲁姆，两个人必须死一个，才能让我取信Y国军方。”

他终于明白为什么上面对于多拉海德持这种放任态度，为什么阿拉娜和他没有收到任何上面的指示和约束，为什么上面会让杰克噤声。

他们已经被放弃了，从技术上说，他们已经是“为了伟大事业英勇牺牲的民族英雄”。

现在，为了完成任务，他不得不保护他最恨的人，配合他甄别情报，完成任务，一直到战争的结束。

他只有汉尼拔了，可他却必须对抗他，欺骗他，甚至最终杀了他。

他坐在黑暗里，时间像凝固了一样，只有座钟钟摆晃动的哒哒声，一直到门再次轻轻响起，一只温暖的手抚在他的脸侧，那个熟悉的气息靠近了，轻轻吻在他的眼帘上。

时间源源不断的向前涌动，像河里翻涌的的暗流，带着那些美好的午后，温情的亲昵无法逆转的离威尔缓慢离去，比坚决更坚决，比现实更现实。

分别晦暗的白昼和被火光照亮的夜晚的不再是街角烘培坊甜美的麦粉味，和母亲们从窗口呼唤自家孩子的声音，而是裹紧外衣的成年人仓惶而行色匆匆的背影，宵禁和禁言令比X国同盟军在平民当中引起了更多的恐慌，民众们的头脑早已经从政治家慷慨激昂的演讲和“敌对国家压迫”的概念中清醒过来，食品短缺成了最大的难题，一双手套只能换一个柠檬，土豆成了最常见的衡量物品价值的方式。

威尔抬起头，自从前线战事吃紧之后军部就没有再举行过大的宴会，偶尔有一两个像这样的小范围聚会，军官们也没有了之前那样跋扈的神情，前后对比倒像是两批人。他们眼神飘忽，三五成群的结成群，小声谈论军情和前方线报。

甚至连声音都变得遮遮掩掩，一个眼神也意味深长。

面上一片义正词严，口口声声随时准备为国捐躯。

威尔啜了一口杜松子酒，阿拉娜死后他接收了剩下的一部私人电台，可以接收一批来自中立国探子发信的频道，有一个发报人发送了一串普通级别的信息，目标接收者是总部。

有一批Y国高级军官采用化名在境外中立国购置乡下的房产，以及大量公司股票和黄金制品，这事做得很隐秘，没人发现——直到有几个中立国护照及证件造假窝点接到了有他们乔装过的照片的几单活计，而恰好窝点里有X国情报部的人。

这些忠诚而高尚的军官们开始准备后路了，准备乘着风暴之前的最后一阵风四散而去，虽然他们的党员鉴定里没有一份不写着“思想坚定，性格刚毅不拔，忠贞不屈。”

他也曾问过汉尼拔有没有想过以后怎么办，如果我们输了你有没有别的打算。

汉尼拔只是说，无需担心，你会一直和我在一起，我不会留下你一个人。

说完这句话之后他把手放回大键琴上，继续演奏哥德堡变奏曲，那些轻飘飘的音符像云雾一样，围绕着威尔盘旋，上下沉浮，盘旋着飞出木窗，缓慢的升入云霄，消失在暖洋洋的午后阳光里。

太平静了，怎么可以这样安详。连在枪口上行走都像是在跳舞，锥心的痛楚都像教堂墙壁上蛋彩圣像的光晕，辉煌温暖。

威尔想呐喊，想哭泣，想大声问他知不知道你在说什么，我在想什么。  
想攀住他的肩膀，将自己感受到的痛苦经由手指一并传递给他。  
然而他终究只是在汉尼拔身边坐下来，安静的听他弹完了这一曲。  
\---------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

漫长的冬季已然过去，积雪融化，万物复苏，水泥一样坚硬的土壤重新变得松软。同盟军开始发动攻势，Y国及同盟在东西方多个战线同时遭受攻击，军事行动的增多导致威尔所接到的线报数目直线上升，种类各异，地点不同，而其中信息的可靠性也不一。

随着时间流逝，威尔所接收的信息呈现出高度的异化性，前一天从无线电台接到线报，某高级官员叛国逃亡敌对国家的私宅，受到当地政府的高度重视，接下来却接二连三的收到消息，这个官员上了西线战场的前线，在战斗中壮烈牺牲并得到授勋。

这些线头匪夷所思的在各种地方互相矛盾，交缠，彼此排斥，死去的人活过来并在不同的地方一起出现，兵团神秘消失却又在千里之外屡立奇功，引发某个重要的事件的人有全然矛盾的5个名字和身份。。。。。。就好像突然之间无数个不同的时空重叠在了一起。

这种情况很罕见，要么是有人在试探着什么，用全然错误的信息引诱谍报人员自投罗网，诱惑狐狸爬出洞口，才能有机会去捕捉它。

还有一种情况，就是信息的发送者非常谨慎，准备用完全相反的另一条信息为正确的一条做掩护，为了无人能发觉这件事，他提前很多天就开始制造各种假消息，这些噪音干扰牵制了各个国家针对不同方面的潜伏人员的注意力，只为了那几条甚至只有一条消息能秘密的送达。能这样大动干戈，动用如此多的资源，联动多个部门工作，这消息想必至关重要。

黑暗中看不见的战场里，所有潜伏的狙击手都陷入了静默，威尔再也收不到其他国家或者X国其他条线的间谍人员所发信的频道，大家都在等，都在默默的记录所有的信息，希望能靠自己过滤出那浩瀚海洋里隐藏的那一粒沙。


	9. Chapter 9

威尔发现他在电台旁边侦听的时间不得不延长，再延长，他不想放过任何侦听到那条确切而致命的信息的机会，他不认为敌方换另一套密码，也不认为敌方会在这个节骨眼上做无线电静默，因为这样做所耗费的的成本远远大于捂住侦听人员的耳朵，迷惑敌方来的高昂。

他只有听得多一些，再多一些，才能有机会找出这个谜题。所以他宁可冒着暴露的风险，从汉尼拔身边抽出时间，躲进自己找的秘密基地里，仔细搜索每个频道记下他听到的每一条信息。

一千条，两千条，积攒的信息越来越多，他也越来越没有底气，他不知道这消息是不是隐藏在不相关的的人和事中，不知道这消息是不是已经被他漏掉或者当作无意义杂音跳过。

不知道他还需要支撑多久，大剂量高强度的侦听不在他本职工作范畴内，并不是之前练习的强项，强行去做对他精神的损耗很大，而且，汉尼拔可能已经看出了他的异常，比平日花更多的时间粘着他不放，每天晚上的需索也愈发强烈。

而他在情热中却根本不敢想汉尼拔是不是真的看破了他，看破了他做的所有事，他不敢深想，也看不出，那人永远是一副笃定的微笑模样，深色的眼睛像看这一口清澈透底的井一样看着他，看着他渐渐的贴过来，看着他付身亲吻他，看着他在欲望中全身发红，看着他心虚，看着他恐惧。

然后，就在他觉得自己要撑不下去的时候，他真的等到了。

两条信息，通过一个之前从未用过的频道发送，发报员的手迹明确，是一名“老熟人”，一条指示Y国的某集团军从大洲中部插入，插入x国及其同盟军势力腹地，一路南下，大洲最南边有Y国军火，燃料的基地和Y国同盟的兵源接应。

另一条却表明Y国军队会从大洲的南北两侧向中央合围，同时威胁X国的心脏地区。


	10. Chapter 10

这样的消息汉尼拔自然是知道内情的，甚至可能就是他本人制定了这样的作战计划。他老神在在，神定气闲，笃定这一次的计划不会失败。

这样的信息具有极大的迷惑性，也非常危险。战事拖延已久，参战国家的物资军火都已经衰败到脆弱的程度，一个X国的主妇可以利用的烹饪材料并不比Y国更加充裕。这时候如果在这种大型战役上出了纰漏，关系的将是整个战争的成败。

是消息一，还是消息二，百分之五十的概率，国家和个人命运也许将会天翻地覆。

威尔也会去想，如果他错了，X国战败，将会是怎样的结局。

他会承受万世骂名，也许还会被戴上“卑鄙奸细”，“Y国走狗”，“双面间谍”的帽子，会有数不清的同胞憎恨他，并将他的名字以诅咒的方式子子孙孙传递下去。这个身份很快就会暴露，他会在几分钟之内被Y国逮捕处决，军部早就对这个‘钉子’，恨得咬牙切齿。  
他几乎可以想象奇尔顿上挑的眉毛，半睁双眼，露出得意而讽刺的笑容。  
汉尼拔呢？他会救他么？  
还是会第一个掏出枪来将这个一直欺骗他人击毙？  
他会为自己难过吗？

他在不久之前刚刚潜伏到汉尼拔身边的时候，心志坚定，意志刚强，一心只想尽快结束战争，回到X国去，过上新的生活。而他现在在想法上却有了令他自己都感到胆寒的改变，想让现在这种境况越长越好。在精神上，却好像并不承认这个肉体是自己了一样，任自己每天收集信息，分析可靠性，就好像变成了和自身毫无关系的一架机器，与他有生命的意志，越行越远。

与侦听时消息中的南辕北辙不同，他在战略部得到的消息倒是相当清晰，非常一致。他得到的调度消息无一例外的表明，中部地区周边的食品等战略物资正在向一个著名的中部战略要地聚集，军部已经向全国的大型运输车辆调度中心发放调度令

这些命令似乎太直接，太明显了，几乎令人生疑，军部的命令表现得就好像要在这里发动总攻一样，威尔很迟疑，大洲南部的要塞基本不在军部命令的对象之内，就好像这个地方不存在一样。

但这一切都有可能是假象，是上层在故布疑阵，迷惑对方部队的侦听侦查。

终于有一天，上层下发了对步兵师的调令，向中部的这个要塞增援。

也就是在那一天，威尔将自己总结的情报上传给杰克。

发报机微弱的滴答作响，像是在为战争的最后时间读秒，同时一分一秒流逝的是他虚假的快乐时光。

最后一个数字敲出，这台电报机永远安静下来。

一切都静止了。

周围的一切都有种疏离感，仿佛整个人都身居别处，这里的人所说的一切，所做的事情都与他毫无关系。万事万物还以正常的速度向前发展，而他却乘上了另一辆车，飞快的掠过了所有，独自向前越行越远，驶向毫不相干的另一个结局。

这疏离感让他浑身发冷，于是汉尼拔发现，原本在床上有些拘谨甚至是冷淡的年轻人突然变的热烈起来。原本威尔动作僵硬木讷，他的亲昵几乎只是皮肤相贴，床事结束就会想要逃开。

如今却好像火焰一样，在闲暇时会有意贴过来拥抱亲吻他，在床笫间也主动得吓人，甚至还学会了挑逗。

一天比一天疯狂彻底。  
汉尼拔躺在白色麻质床单上想，威尔在他家过夜的第一天还很抵触和他一道躺在床上，即使在浴室里刚刚被戳弄得站立都腰腿发抖，也不愿在这里休息，执意想离开。

现在却变成了这样。  
威尔的衣衫很整洁，甚至还戴着眼镜，看上去是要马上去上班的样子，却把他推倒按在床上，坐在他身上开始一件一件褪下他的衣服，一边看着他散落在脸上的金发遮住眼睛，一边用自己的手抚摸不休，这倒像是他一直以来对威尔做的事情。

他看着那年轻人一脸冷淡，一把抽出他的腰带扔在一旁，近乎粗鲁的拉下了他的裤子，撕开了他的衬衣，俯身在他的肩膀上咬了一口。


	11. Chapter 11

汉尼拔略微偏过头去，看到自己的衬衣扣子带着轻微脆弱的声响散落在房间地板上。

“威尔？这不礼貌。”

语调有些奇异，其中并没有指责或不悦的意味，而是略带兴味，他好像也发觉到这种新情况非常有趣。

威尔用鼻子轻轻哼了一声，一脸冷淡不耐的将眼镜摘下来甩在地上，看着面前这个强大沉稳的军官静静躺在自己身下，他从来都是个支配者，是站在一切的背后操纵猎犬的那个主人，何尝用如此毫无防备甚至是乖顺的目光看着另一个人。

他伸手握住身下人蛰伏温暖的器官，开始上下揉搓，一边俯下身去亲吻汉尼拔剃得干净光滑的下颌。他沿着脖颈，锁骨一路啃咬下来，在胸口和肩膀上留了不少红痕齿印。一边感觉到手里的物体渐渐苏醒，精神抖擞，一边做着平时对方对他所做的事。

这年轻人冷着脸，需索的样子却十分凶狠，一口一口的甚至咬出血痕，好像要把面前比自己高大强壮的人整个人咬碎吞进肚里。汉尼拔伸出双手捧住威尔的面颊，大拇指轻轻划过他的颧骨和眼角，他这段时间的确瘦了很多，面部轮廓变得尖锐起来。鼻子尖尖，下颌锐利，近乎有些弱不禁风了。

这双手还是如此稳定而温暖，威尔双眼微闭，从汉尼拔散乱的衣物间抽出手来握住自己脸上那双手。茶褐色睫毛轻微颤抖着伏在眼底，好像无限享受此刻的感觉，汉尼拔的大拇指擦过他的嘴唇，开始加力摩擦，一丝不苟的假象逐渐被充血红润的唇色所打破，那嘴唇变成了蔷薇色，在手指上薄茧的摩擦下略微张开，染上了鲜嫩的水光，汉尼拔想起身去亲吻那已经被蹭得发热的红唇，手掌边缘却被咬了一口，威尔依旧面无表情，用大腿和膝盖压住了他的身体，开始悉悉索索的解下自己的腰带。

他只用手指扩张，没有别的润滑，那甬道像当初第一次开拓时一样干涩紧致。汉尼拔挣开他坐起来，顺着力道把他压在床上，双手扶住对方的膝弯帮助进入，威尔没有叫疼，甚至没有出声，只是在他进入的时候微喘着看着他。

干涩的内部渐渐润滑，甚至搅出了水声。威尔的手臂抱住身上的人，在腰背之间缓缓抚摸，在一波一波的律动间忍不住哼出声来，他们在那张冷白色的大床上厮磨了很久，直到威尔在纠缠间揉皱垫在身下的衣物被汗水和两人的jing液浸得不堪入目，他才停下来挪到床单上稍微干爽平整的地方喘息不定。

这样亲昵温存的时候还能有几天呢。


	12. Chapter 12

之后的一切都发生的太快，猝不及防。

Y国将领没有去动中部要塞准备的兵源和燃料，南部要塞的一个集团军却突然突击北上，带着坦克和摩托化部队，却发现北边的沙漠里布满了敌人的地雷，工兵艰难的为坦克等重装甲开出一条安全道路，在坦克们排着队一路向北抵抗着酷暑，风沙和沙漠里糟糕的卫生情况时，他们的后方遭到了严重的冲击，为机械化部队运输燃料的油轮在经过海峡时遭到了空袭，所有的补给仅有十分之一抵达了目的地。Y国的空军基地遭到空袭，士兵和飞行员们还没来得及驾驶飞机做最后的抵抗就失去了反击能力。

首先获得制空权的X国以及盟军捷报频传，一路高歌猛进，Y国将领在弹尽粮绝后被迫与x国的精兵猛将拼死一搏。

毫无疑问的失败了，在大洲南部的战场上，Y国先进的机械化部队事实上停止了抵抗，半个月之后，这只精英部队无条件投降。

在此期间，X国的盟友们合力对Y国各个据点进行阻击，一路势如破竹攻入了Y国境内。

盟国军队一路蚕食鲸吞，最终攻进了Y国首都。

他们真的赢了。

可威尔从未想过他会害怕任务结束。

他将他所知道的所有高级将领宅邸的地址报告上级，以方便在X国监督下成立的新政府拘捕这些战犯。

他们没有当着他的面拘捕汉尼拔，这让他松了一口气。威尔回家的时候大门敞着，看不到搏斗的痕迹。

汉尼拔本来可以不让这一切发生的。

他脑子里一直回放他们最后一晚一起躺在床上，汉尼拔在他背后沉默的注视他，他装作沉睡，一直在等待汉尼拔拔出枕头底下的手枪了结他，那人必定是想这么做。

两人却一整晚相安无事。

威尔沉默地站起来，戴上帽子压低帽檐，他打开门，隐入街头流动着的喧闹人流中。

汉尼拔提出要见他，威尔决定赴这个最后的约会。


	13. Chapter 13

汉尼拔穿着灰色囚服出现在空旷潮湿的小屋里，在身边两名荷枪实弹的士兵的挟制下被按坐在桌前，一阵尖锐的金属摩擦声之后，他的两只手被铐住，固定在桌面上。

他何曾这样狼狈过，连尊严都无法保留。

他垂着眼，抬起手转了转被束缚的手腕，没有发胶的金发柔顺的垂下来，表情依旧平静。

两个人静静的坐了几秒，直到威尔觉得自己无法忍受，必须要说点什么。

“你是什么时候发现的？”威尔的喉咙几乎干哑得无法出声。

“威尔，我们之间已经用不着说这种话了，我认为。”他的音色和平时没有区别，在威尔听来却好像来自漆黑隧道的另一边，远得几乎不可触及“这简直是在自欺欺人，你我二人应当都知道你早已暴露······我以为你会问最后一夜我为什么没有动手杀你。”他笑了一下，像当年坐在办公室里回答下属疑问一样，认真的回答“准确来讲布鲁姆死后我就知道了你的身份。你和布鲁姆小姐的联系隐瞒得并不深，只要稍加调查就能发现端倪。而且，对于能力像你这样的年轻人而言，你在基础岗位的位置上坐的太安稳了，换句话说，你在我部门长时间工作本身就是个疑点。”

“那你为什么没有动手杀我？你对于自己隐瞒和欺骗一个间谍的能力那么自信吗？”威尔干涸明亮的眼睛看着他，脸色越来越灰白“不要说什么因为对我的感情所以不舍，我们都知道那不可能是真的，你，汉尼拔·莱克特，从不是这样手软的人。”他安静的靠在探监室坚硬冰冷的椅背上，安静得像是还在他们舒适的起居室里。

“是啊，你成功了，我失败了，你的问题完全建立在现在的形势上，然而从以往的经验上来讲，你们的间谍在这里从未成功过，”汉尼拔在说到你们的时候回味了一下，好像突然意识到这种阵营的转变一样“现在一切都结束了，我们可否开诚布公的谈一谈，你是如何辨别那两条信息的真伪的，我到如今还在奇怪，这场战役的发起时间完全由前线将领自由决定，你身在后台部门不可能找得到前线的信息。”

“我不能，但有人可以。”

汉尼拔没有动。

“多拉海德。”

威尔看到他轻微的叹了一口气，点了点头。

多拉海德从奇尔顿那里获得了居留许可之后并没有动身赶往Y国为他准备的安乐窝，而是联系了原本蛰伏在Y国的“老熟人”，这名原本的下线，一名土生土长的Y国奸细马上动身奔赴大洲南部的要塞，正是在那里他们获得了大批重装甲覆盖着遮盖用的挡板聚集在要塞的情报。

多拉海德通过威尔的情报，得知Y军已经破获在通往大洲中部要塞的水路上有X国海军布下的大批水雷的情况，双方比对信息，得出了Y国绝不可能从中路进攻，而会通过南路长驱直入的结论。

“称王败寇，愿赌服输。”汉尼拔的声音依旧冷静，“威尔，你看起来简直要哭出来了，高兴些，你们赢了。”

威尔只觉得全身的血都因为这句话冷了下来，他一分钟都不愿意忍下去了，再坐在这里不做些什么的话，他可能会当着这些士兵的面精神崩溃。

汉尼拔说“只有你在流泪的时候我才能感觉到你爱着我。”

他看着那人快步离去的背影，打开的大门里撒入一缕冰冷的白色阳光，照在桌面上一滴圆形的泪痕上，他简直想伸手过去触碰那柔弱的水痕，感受它温暖的气息。

威尔没有获得准许参加汉尼拔的军事审判，虽然他是最好的证人，但杰克势必和多拉海德商议过，确保了他不能如此行动。

前者是为了对他的怜悯，后者是为了确保他不会反水，给汉尼拔的棺材板子上钉下最后一颗钉子。这样也好，他不必在庭上看着汉尼拔受审认罪，也不必面对他的目光。他简直不敢想象当汉尼拔听到庭上自己的罪状时的神情——那些证据大部分只能是由威尔搜集得来。

即便他反水，汉尼拔因为证据不足被保释，他们也注定不能再像从前一样和睦融洽，像他这样的背叛者，如何能得到原谅。

当威尔再次看到汉尼拔的时候，已经是行刑前，那人看起来并没有受什么苦，精神焕发的从远处走近。

多拉海德站在处刑区旁边屋子的窗前，想必是不愿错过这个看着老对手被结果的场面。他没露面，但威尔看到了窗后那张严肃冷峻的面孔，还有嘴角纸烟红色的火星。

威尔没去管他，他不愿意让这种人分散自己的注意力，他注视着汉尼拔带着脚镣走过来，一直走到他面前和他四目相对。

隔着玻璃幕墙，威尔也能感觉到他身体的温度，那是他所能得到的所有温暖，那身体的触感，环抱的感觉他熟记于心，就像是他自己的身体一样。

汉尼拔获得了准许来和他道别，两人的手掌合在一起，他们隔着冰冷的玻璃幕墙接吻，汲取彼此微不可闻的气味和体温，威尔的泪水打花了玻璃，两人长久的吻在一处，直到汉尼拔被带走，威尔依然忘情的贴着玻璃紧紧不放，恋人的温度在渐渐消逝。

他的幻梦终于结束了，从此以后留给他的只有一方坟墓，和空无一物的整个世界。

他没有了父母，没有了阿拉娜，现在终于连最后的汉尼拔也要失去。

突然一阵枪响，那玻璃碎了，威尔苍白的脸在玻璃上的影像碎成了千千万万片，连同泪水一起哗啦一声倾倒在地。

“威尔，不论什么时候，我这里这个位置，永远为你保留。”

“你总是有我这个朋友的，如果有什么事，随时联系我。”

威尔微笑了一下，没有回答。

杰克给了他曾经的下属一个熊一样的拥抱，放开对方又拍了拍他的肩膀，这个孩子在这几天里老了很多，那么年轻的人，棕发里竟然也闪现着银光。他在这座城市里失去了所有，现在即将离开这里回到家乡去了。

他是不想看到那样的才华被浪费的，现在部门重建又是缺人的时候，可他拦不住。

“保重了杰克，我会来看你的。”威尔向他点了一下头，提起行李踏入了火车车厢。

然而这座城市，恐怕他是再也不会回来了。


	14. He 条线从这里开始

接下来的一周威尔食不知味，坐卧不宁，阿拉娜与同级和上级的联络都得不到回应，联系完全中断。

他试图向不同部门打听“最近情报部门有什么进展”，“X国那边有什么动向”，但得不到任何有价值的信息，所有人都彬彬有礼，笑容满面的和他说一些不痛不痒的废话，他心里发凉。 

阿拉娜像是一滴水，消失在了茫茫人海中。

汉尼拔一定知道发生了什么，但他神定气闲，不动声色，等着X国间谍沉不住气有所行动。威尔不可能从他身上想办法，他开始自己像上面递送消息。

他感觉自己像是被封锁在一座孤岛，四周都是迷雾，稍有不慎就会被拖进水里撕碎。

就在他一筹莫展，几乎想要去询问汉尼拔的时候，阿拉娜所在端口居然有动静了，在备用的交流信箱里，居然出现了一封短消息，约定在“登山者”小酒馆见面。

说它是短消息，因为这小纸条非常简陋，褶皱潮湿，甚至被揉搓过，边角已经缺损。是由普通的信纸粘贴报纸上的单词写成的，寄信人，不论是谁，都非常谨慎，所采用的字体非常大众，无法从报纸的种类上推测寄信人的来历。

他简直不敢相信，这信箱是他和阿拉娜两人商议出的结果，如果不是两人亲口告诉别人，其他人绝对无法得知这信箱是他们之间传递信息用的。

这是真的阿拉娜？或者还是敌人布下的圈套？威尔想象着自己走近小酒馆，却看到缭绕的烟草烟气下不是阿拉娜，而是一众带着枪的Y国情报机关执行人员。不，阿拉娜不会轻易交出信箱，威尔坚信这一点，他打算乔装，去那地方探探，相机行事。

然而等待自己的不是阿拉娜，甚至不是Y国的士兵。

威尔按了按自己的花白胡须，确保他的扮相没有破绽，他已经在这里带了一个下午，却没有看到本来应当与他相见的人，隐藏在茶色玻璃镜后面，他打量着每一个进出酒馆的人，酒馆从中午的人声鼎沸喧闹杂乱，到入夜之后清净冷落下来，他在角落里蛰伏着，灌了不少啤酒，直到快打烊时，客人一个一个的离开，依旧一筹莫展。

彷徨之下，他端起酒杯走到与阿拉娜约定的那台桌子之前，在昏暗的光线下，他隐约看到桌子的角落有微小的字迹。浅淡的铅笔痕密密麻麻的写了很多行。 

原来如此，对方为了不暴露自己的身份，也不让他们谈话的内容暴露在监听下，选择了用这种沉默的方式传递信息。

威尔抄下那些数字，松了口气，看来那人即使不是阿拉娜也并没有敌意。

在他内心深处依旧笼罩着不祥的阴影，阿拉娜，到底是怎么了。

他把那些写着数字的小本子贴身藏在大衣内兜里，回到家的时候已经是深夜，楼上却依然亮着柔和温暖的灯光。他轻轻蹭着地毯上楼，发现汉尼拔站在卧室的深色雕花木门前，隔着栏杆俯视着他，身前是悬在楼梯上方的半旧水晶吊灯，长长的流苏在黑暗寂静中静止悬垂，泛着粼粼波光。

“我，我还以为你睡了，还怕会吵醒你。”威尔没敢走过去，汉尼拔却隔着走廊嗅出了他身上的酒气。

“我永远都不会嫌弃你吵，相反，我有时候希望你能多说一点，别把话憋在心里。”他走过来，继续说“你一个人去喝闷酒了？怎么不叫上我？” 

“我本来没打算喝,等回过神来才发现已经喝了这么多。”威尔微微笑起来，身体有点摇晃，于是他把头靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上，伸手拉住他身上的丝质晨衣。汉尼拔的手抚过他的胸口握住肩膀帮他稳住身体，手掌擦过大衣里的小笔记本，威尔的心脏猛地锁了一下。 

“我从不记得你有晚上去酒馆喝闷酒的习惯。” 

“今后也不会有了，我保证就这一次。”威尔在他顺势想到别的之前截住话头，他必须尽快把那组数字翻译出来销毁原件，在汉尼拔眼皮子底下捣鬼不异于虎口拔牙。

他靠进对面比他高一截的笔直身影怀里，一边暗暗嘲笑自己什么时候也开始使用这种不入流的龌龊伎俩，一边一手搂住那人的背，另一只手不经意似的从下摆伸进对方的上衣开始抚摸他坚实的腰侧，让自己吐出的灼热酒气拂在他脸上。

“拜托，我的将军，你真的要审问我？我只不过晚回来一点而已······我真的那么晚么？我们还有没有时间销魂片刻······有？没有？” 

“你真的喝醉了，威尔，我想要做什么也得等到你清醒过来才合适。” 

直到他被安顿在床上，看着汉尼拔无声无息的给自己熄灯，离开房间，他脚步的阴影从关闭的卧室门前移开，脚步声渐渐消失在另一扇门前，才把心里的那口气吐出来，他又看了看衣架上安然无恙的大衣，疲惫的陷入了沉眠。


	15. Chapter 15

玛格•梅杰其人，无论在哪方面都像是一个传奇，出身A国银行家家庭，父母早亡，十二岁脱离虐待狂哥哥的控制独自外出读书，天资过人，二十岁成为了国立中央大学数学系最年轻的博士，被军部领导情到密码情报处工作之后屡建奇功，破解了一系列X国盟军使用的通讯密码。

冷艳迷人，风姿卓然，那双冷漠的蓝眼睛和一头暗金色长发，让无数军部里的青年才俊拜倒在她裙下，而她却不曾垂青过其中任何一人。他们说，玛格中校有女神的风仪，她看着你的时候，你的大脑会陷入一片空白，只想跪下来亲吻她的指尖。即使是那美丽的头颅上冥思苦想的表情造成的细微纹路也神圣无比。

威尔见到她的时候，距离二人用密码传信已经过了一周的时间。他一心想着她在密码里通报的内容，以至于无心留意她的外表。如果他不那么焦虑的话，就会发现她正处于一种忧虑憔悴的状态，眉头紧皱，双眼下面是深色的青影。

两个心事重重的人面对面坐在一起，第一次相见，却好像有一种看不见的默契，言辞模糊，谈吐飘忽不定，杰克戏称这种情况是“哑巴在说话”。

"我曾经为她买过机票，安排她去A国，但她不想走。因为你还在这里。"

“你有没有线索••••••她，现在在哪？”

“在失踪的前两天，”玛格看上去疲惫而憔悴“被扣在首都监狱里，但我偷听保卫部的谈话时，她已经在集中营了。”

起码事情还没有到无可挽回的地步，还有可以补救的余地。

可是阿拉娜，那个在冰天雪地里冲过来捧住他双手的小女孩，那个待他如至亲的好友，他甚至不知道她在集中营受了多少苦。

“她最后留言给我说让你不要牵涉进来，”玛格看着他，这个人有些微胡髭，实际年龄比看上去年轻，面上一派冷漠老成，无动于衷，眼神安静如死水，手部肌肉却在微微抽动，他在焦虑。她最看中的下属本来有机会脱身，却为了这个人生死不知。

她嘲讽的笑“真是感人。”

“我，我想我可以找到集中营的看守和军官••••••起码能让她的日子好过一点。”

“管好你自己。”

那个冷艳女郎突然低头凑近他“你们是间谍，你和她，不是吗？我知道。”

他看着对方谨慎的审视姿态，突然泄气似的靠在椅背上“没，不是你想的那样，即使我们再亲近她也没说起过那些事••••••我是从她提起的那些学校生活里推测的。”

“在她看来那是好时光，描摹上色，雕刻，用纸，亚麻，丝线制作和改变水印，刻橡皮章，纸张作旧或变新，还有编码和解码••••••。显然是为了伪造证件，培养间谍。你们是在哪受训的？X国首都？”

“她的习惯很特别，日记里不没有对自己的记录，只有小说的小段摘抄。”

"没有自己的日程，却要我把她要做的事写在我的日程表上——为了混淆我和她的行踪，让别人分不清哪些是她做的，哪些是我做的。" 

你在监视她，威尔想，你怎么会想到翻看她的日记？势必是已经起了疑心开始调查她的行动。

"我记得你似乎在这里功劳卓著，他们，"他向外面一歪头"非常重视你，为什么要这么做"

为什么会帮我们。 

"听着，我不关心你们的事业，也不是为了什么x国。在这里我靠出卖头脑生活…对我来说，哪里都是一样的。" 

"我只想让她回来。"


	16. Chapter 16

本帖最后由 nyphadora 于 2017-4-11 23:31 编辑

不论玛格怎么说，威尔还是努力想要从旁活动关节。他在汉尼拔家里快速的做了例行检验工作。很少有老间谍会把自己如何检验自己信息保密性的方式告诉别人，行家们的技巧各有不同。如果有人监视你，一定会首先留意你的信件，因为作为监视者，信件是最容易接触而且不会被发现的东西。一个身在国内，得到邮局帮助的监视者，神不知鬼不觉的查阅信件易如反掌。

他在每周末的时候，他都会在一个固定的邮筒，在相同的时间贴一样的邮资寄两封匿名信，一封是寄给自己的，另一封是寄给同一地址的某一个朋友的，内容很平常，无非是邀请参加“读经会”，“唱诗班演出”或者某某牧师的“布道会”之类的内容••••••然后再收信的时候预先收走朋友那封信比较时间，如果他本人的信比另一封到得晚得多，那就要注意了——这意味着几乎可以听到背后隐藏在暗处的脚步声，感觉到监视者灼灼的视线。

在从前，给朋友的这封信一般会寄给和他同一个办公室的几名同事，后来，他就将这封信寄给汉尼拔，再在每天早上邮差定点投放之后，在汉尼拔意识到信还没有取之前收回来。他从来没有被发现过，自从他在这个部门里工作之后，为汉尼拔取信件几乎成了他日常工作的一部分，这个习惯也一直延续到了他们同居的现在。

就在这个星期，事情出现了变化。他自己的信到得比汉尼拔的信晚了一个批次。

而当他准备向往常一样取回信件销毁时，发现汉尼拔正站在信箱的前面，正在翻看那再熟悉不过的信纸。清晨的阳光微薄而脆，穿过露珠浸透的法梧桐树梢洒在他身上，空气清凉，里面有前一夜雨水湿漉漉的味道，他看上去宁静得像墓园里天使的雕像，威尔在一瞬间被冰冷刺骨的海水淹没了，汉尼拔没有抬头。

“亲爱的，我当然会接受这份邀请，毕竟这是你第一次提出这种要求。”他无法向汉尼拔隐瞒信纸上熟悉的笔迹“你总能给我惊喜，我还不知道你喜欢唱诗班那些孩子的声音。”

失策了，但汉尼拔怎么会是这样的反应？   
信，他寄给自己那封该死的信。他在绝望中双手冰凉，几乎可以肯定是汉尼拔在半路截留查阅自己的信件，他目前确然已经被全方位监视。威尔简直不敢想他所掌握的信息已经到了什么程度。他知道自己在怀疑被监视，也用行动告诉了自己肯定的答案。

停止你徒劳的挣扎，你的一切行动尽在我掌握，你无法向我隐瞒任何秘密。

而他只能像羔羊一样顺从的向汉尼拔走去，一步一步走进无法转桓的境地，走进他的套索里，即使他不知道对方手里握得是鲜花还是屠刀。他被紧拥在怀里，抚摸着脊背，做个乖孩子，然后被蒙上双眼，剥掉所有的伪装。

他甚至不敢反抗。


	17. Chapter 17

教堂里管风琴的声音如同天降神赐，孩子们身着金丝绣线的陈旧唱诗袍列队走进厅堂，小身影和神龛，烛台，大理石地板一起被烛火染成了暗金色，他们沉默而庄严的一个接着一个走上了阶梯形实木站台，身前身后是的棕黑木围栏，木桩做成了哥特教堂尖顶的样子，森严庄重，像阴影中挺立的幢幢鬼怪，在高狭穹顶下默默不语。整个大厅的色彩雄浑平静，金棕昏黄的光晕笼罩其上，仿佛燃烧到最后一刻，灰烬上的火光。

威尔坐在穹顶下长木椅的一角，汉尼拔靠在他身边，他们就坐在教堂后排的角落里，这样没人会注意到两人靠在一起紧握的双手。虽然同伴看起来很愉快的样子，和他谈话时语气轻快，面露微笑，看起来像是真的期待这场演出。可是威尔正在脑海里思索近来发生的，各个端口的消息，种种念头在脑海里迅速闪过，头在一跳一跳的搏动，他几乎能听到这些念头在里面“嗖嗖”流动的声音。

白色和粉色的玫瑰花蔓被盘成塔状，花朵含露低垂，环绕着人偶圣母和她低头俯视的草料槽中的圣婴，她白瓷质的美丽面孔在闪动的烛火中，闪烁着忍耐而坚韧的光芒，装扮礼案的桌布已经磨损了，有一种年代久远的尘土气味。

阿拉娜端口已经静默很久，杰克一定已经察觉了这点，贸然接线只能造成位置和传信方式的泄漏，所以他也主动静默了威尔。管风琴的声音由低到高，金属质地的音色带着不可抗拒的力量击打着他的神经，绵延不绝的音符浪潮一样席卷而来，像是要把他卷上高空，再狠狠掷下。威尔装作专注于曲目的样子，牧师的红色丝绸外袍在他眼前晃来晃去，脊背下方的衬衣已经被汗水染得潮湿。

“威尔，你不舒服？”

他转头看向汉尼拔眼中同样暗金色的亮光，垂下眼帘摇摇头“不，我只是有点坐不住，想起来走走。”

“是吗？我曾经认得的一个演员告诉我，静坐是最能消磨意志的一件事。”汉尼拔的声音很低，刚刚能听到，威尔看着他的视线掠过坐在长椅上安静的听众们。“有的人双腿分开，手肘撑在膝盖上，像是进屠宰房之前的屠夫，有的人不会容忍静止状态，坐立不安，一时抖腿，一时晃动上身，一时交叉双腿，一时分开。我们的老朋友奇尔顿，坐一会就会半躺着瘫在他宽大舒适的高背椅中，忍耐灰飞烟灭。”他的视线慢慢收回，落在威尔身上“你的坐姿一向非常坚定，一动不动，就好像和周围的环境融为了一体，能这么一直坐到地老天荒。”

他停了两秒“忍耐和容忍也是需要后天培养的，谁是你的老师？”

杰克。

他只能微笑着把话岔了开去。

他不能说太多谎，在交流中谎言的成分过高会导致逻辑捉襟见肘，无法覆盖所有的漏洞，最后直接被拆穿。

而更多间谍习惯的方法是，在编造资料或制造掩护的时候使用或多或少的真实信息，说得越多就越会透露出真实的情况：结婚的人宣称自己单身或鳏居，中年女子将自己的年龄减少五岁，每讲一句话，就会露出更多的真实的自己。

教堂原型:利物浦基督坐堂和约克大教堂

Reference:卡勒雷,《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》


	18. Chapter 18

幼童的声音好像青苹果，脆生生的带着韵律围金色神龛而上，盘旋直入半圆形拱顶。大厅里灰黑色的墙壁被挖开雕花门形状的洞，里面站着一列列古代圣徒的石雕，他们几百年来一直保持着自己标志性的姿态，漠然而哀愁的凝视着远方。

汉尼拔合拢双臂，把威尔的身体禁锢在怀中，紧压在粗糙的木板壁上，威尔本来想趁中场休息时避开人群独自呆一会，却被他截个正着。他们拉拉扯扯的躲到了昏暗无光的告罪室小隔间里。

童声飘渺，依旧隐约可闻。

一束光透过门缝射入黑暗的小房间，威尔看到汉尼拔的棕色眼瞳闪着光“我能看出来，有时候，你觉得全部责任都在你身上，事实上你只是神经敏感，疲惫不堪，还有点不舒服而已。”

他们在黑暗中接吻，童声嘹亮高扬，像雾气在四周弥漫荡漾，他们嘴唇相触的濡湿声音在其中微不可闻。

“任何人都必须负起自己的责任，我们•••不能逃避，不能跑，不能做个懦夫。”

“威尔，你不懦弱。”

汉尼拔温热干燥的手指触到威尔扑朔的长睫，那抖动的柔软毛发像小小的生灵，在他指尖颤抖，他吻了上去，双手滑到对方的肩膀上稳稳握住。

“这是战争，如果你认为只有你一个人身受其苦那就错了。我曾经有一个妹妹••••••”汉尼拔伸手扪住威尔胸口心脏所在的位置，里面的脏腑像鸟儿一样跳动，简直像轻轻一握就可以置这个年轻人于死地。

“死在森林里，在我们还小的时候•••X国逃兵捉住了我们，我活了下来，而她像小鸟儿一样被吃掉了。”

威尔动了动，伸手抱住黑暗中男人的肩膀，那人的手从他胸口滑下来开始解开正装的扣子，动作无比熟稔，他无疑已经习惯在黑暗中做这种事情，毕竟他已经做了很长一段时间。

“她曾经是我唯一的亲人。”

威尔的脑海里，一个幼年阿拉娜模样的小女孩，长卷发，闪着像汉尼拔头发那样的金色光芒，走入森林里消失了。

他何尝不明白这种感受。

他们的肢体互相纠缠，威尔发觉自己躺在了木地板上，这里是虔诚忏悔的信徒所跪的地方，他们两个伤心人却在这里行那可诅咒的事。

“可是今天，有人对我说，你看起来已经像个丈夫了。”

那手掌灼热，带着明确的欲望和情欲，分开他的双腿。他身体上方的人将头枕在他肩窝里，话音模糊，语音粘腻，贴着他的皮肤传来。

以马内利，以马内利，以马内利。

孩子们的声音从天堂降落而下，天籁带着人类的气息，婉转间可以听到人的鲜血在声音间鸣响。

干我们这一行的，终将无路可走。

杰克，也许你是对的，威尔想。他被粗大的柱体顶得向后冲，抽插无穷无尽一样，带着粘腻湿漉的声响，汉尼拔即使在这种时候也不忘带上润滑剂，那双温暖的手现在已经沾上了两人的汗水，正在他臀部大力揉捏。

轻车熟路，他被顶到了最要命的地方，顿时体软声颤，他没能熬过对方着意的研磨，呻吟甚至带上了哭腔。

也许你是对的，他抓住汉尼拔握在他腰间的手，但我还是希望我们的生命能殊途同归。


	19. Chapter 19

那天晚上回去时的记忆很不清晰，威尔不记得自己是被汉尼拔扶回车上，抑或是自己毫无意识的走进车厢。他迷迷糊糊的记得他们两个最后闹得很疯，那小房间里甚至有血腥气，好像是长时间的磨蹭擦伤了粘膜，弄出了不严重的伤口。

回家之后料理后事的记忆也是一片空白，他发觉自己躺在柔软的床上，恍然又觉得自己站在悬崖之巅，面对着声如雷鸣白浪翻滚的北大西洋，全身绵软轻飘恍若鬼魂，寒冷刺骨的风带着白色水雾，浸透了他的全身。

门，他突然清醒过来，楼下的门开着。

夜已经深了，他慢慢站起来走到楼下，后腰依旧酸麻，冷风从敞开的后门涌入，他关好门，回头看到壁炉里的火还在熊熊燃烧。

汉尼拔没有休息，也并不在屋里。威尔在炉火里添了一根木柴，好让清晨不致冰冷如葬礼。他搓搓手，回身走向餐厅，顺手点亮吊灯，凝望着银光闪闪的餐桌，那里空无一人。

真奇怪。

他拾级而上，沿着走廊一直前行，小心不让木地板发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，汉尼拔书房的灯开着，门虚掩，他自己却不在里面。

桌上有一封电报。

A40向莱克特报告：

绝密材料，打印一份。

傍晚于Q10位置的行动告捷，目标人物死亡，男，年龄四十至五十岁之间，黝黑肤色，灰发，屋中发现秘密电台两部，纸质材料现已呈交审核••••••

他没有再往下看这份电报，因为在这张纸下面，压着他最后发送给杰克的所有材料。

他的呼吸和心跳停顿了一下，闭上双眼，双手张开掩住面孔，梦中那冰冷的大洋海水翻滚着淹没了他，在他头上汹涌咆哮。

汉尼拔知道了，他终于到了无路可走的这一天。鉴于他们搜出的证据，恐怕也没有什么可隐瞒的，如果按照对方的一贯作风，他很快就再也不需要隐瞒什么了。

汉尼拔回来的时候，看到威尔正坐在他的书桌旁，看起来和平时并没有太大区别，只是有些恹恹，他的面前摊着那一份致命的报告。

“怎么，看来你终于决定要开诚布公的谈谈了？”

威尔看着他慢条斯理的脱下大衣，挂在衣架上。“我们还有谈的必要吗？”他想了一小会，说“还有什么需要我向你解释的呢？我想，你已经拼出了事情的最后一环，如果有什么需要作为呈堂证供，那也是齐尔顿需要关心的事情••••••你可以，把我交出去了。”

这场景太平和，不同于他当初任何一种设想，甚至有些怪异。不像是间谍被揭发，反而像是 朋友间的夜话。不论是掏出枪来结果他，还是让士兵将他押解离开，都比现在这个样子更像汉尼拔自己的作风。

汉尼拔好想听到他的腹诽一样，走到椅子前，靠着书桌倾身下去，嘴唇抵在他耳旁“虽然我知道你一向是个传递情报的探子，靠着到处偷偷摸摸搜集文件过活，“他的手臂像钢箍一样箍在威尔腰侧，让对方不得不贴在他身上“到了下个星期，你们总部的人就会知道你的上级死了，同伴也进了集中营，这一条线就只剩下你一个人，他们会怎么想你？”威尔感到他灼热的鼻息喷在自己冰凉的脸上“他们是会派人暗杀你，还是发通缉令在各国间通缉你呢？”

“我觉得，即使是神经最紧张的人，都会动动脑子想一想，自己为何落入了如此境地。”他的声音简直可以说是甜蜜了，在威尔的耳边落下一吻，伸出另一只手托起他的下颌看向自己。

毛料的西装马甲擦出了些微的声音，汉尼拔看起来如此温暖，如果不是发生了这件事，他们本来应该在虚假的温情中互相亲吻，相拥而眠。

“你们的人——就现在的情况来看更有可能是政治斗争中的高层，比你的上级更靠近政治中心，手段更狠辣——向我们透露了一点消息，那群狼狗们当然不肯放过这一丁点肉味，奇尔顿带队，我得到消息的时候，”他垂眼看着那张简短的报告“他们已经漂亮的完成了任务。”

“你问我会不会把你交出去或把你杀死——现在睁开眼睛看看，”他深色的眼睛泛着阴沉的光泽，威尔简直无法把目光从那深沉的暗色里拔出来“是你们的人要你死！我相信我们两人毫无疑问的，都尝过这场战争所带给个人技术上或是专业上的满足感，而你的抱负实现了吗？你快乐吗？”

“你的责任感，故土被侵占的义愤，对你国家的忠诚••••••这些都有什么意义呢？你那一方，和我这一方，对于你来说哪个更坏些呢？”

“我会尽力保下你，但如果你们有一天真的胜利，你会亲自动手杀我吗？”

“回答我，威尔•格雷厄姆！”

他们就这样沉默了许久，汉尼拔终于看到那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛流出了泪水，他心里一松，知道自己的话还是起了作用。

这样，一切还不至于太糟。


	20. Chapter 20

显然，出于避嫌，威尔•格雷厄姆这个人已经不适合再出现在战略部的副官位置上，汉尼拔从即日起暂停了他的职务。威尔虽然没有亲眼看到，但他的经验足以让他想象出军部里的微妙情境。刚刚被平息疑心，驯服下来的奇尔顿带领群狼重新竖起耳朵，狺狺有声，对上峰露出了尖牙。前线的不利已经不能用指挥不利或是装备简陋来解释，势必有一个间谍在后方的军部发挥着极大的作用，刚刚被搜查的敌方据点是一个地方枢纽，谁知道它伸进军部的触手里，除了那个阿拉娜布鲁姆会不会还有其他的叛徒。

至于这个叛徒是碌碌无为的副官还是他位高权重的领导，就需要更多的证据来说明了。

这时候任何的动作都有极强的隐藏含义，汉尼拔名义上暂停了威尔的职务加以查办，却是以一种圆滑的姿态表明，他的人他会亲手调查，不会放任别人的鼻子伸到自己眼皮底下多管闲事。

至于调查结果，则由他自己衡量定夺，是高高扬起轻轻落下小施惩戒，还是咬死声称这泄密事件与威尔无关，在目前来看决定权还十分明朗的掌握在自己人手里。

汉尼拔每日里还是一副安然而自得的从容样子，威尔知道房门外至少有奇尔顿的两组人在监视着他的每日行踪，所以整日里基本呆在家里，于是就形成了一种奇怪的局面，每天早晨威尔吻别汉尼拔，日间料理家中杂事，晚上在女佣准备好的晚餐餐桌旁等他回来。

“简直像个贤惠的太太了。”汉尼拔闷笑着揶揄。

彼时他正拿起军装大衣准备出门，亲昵的亲吻威尔的脖颈和下颌作为道别，而威尔却没有心情和他调笑，汉尼拔自身的处境并不十分乐观，迄今为止的所有证据都让领导层的信任逐渐崩溃，威尔搂住他的腰仰头送上了一个吻，面上的表情有些忐忑，却逗得汉尼拔再次笑出声来。

“天哪！那你是真的爱上我了，是吗？你的眼神告诉我你是在为我担忧••••••甚至做梦也梦见我这满身血腥和脸上的皱纹？是这样吗？”

威尔也笑了“那我也可以说，我最喜欢的就是满脸皱纹的男人。”他的手指划过汉尼拔不再那么年轻的面庞，划过高狭鼻梁和略微宽大的下颌，滑进那一头柔顺的金发，金灰色的发丝在他手下发亮。

“万事小心，我等你回来。”

汉尼拔出于对他的安全考虑也不希望他外出时间过长，如今Y国军队的溃败已经不是前方的战报的宣传机构的洗脑所能粉饰，敌方的战机有时会在他们所在城市发动空袭“去休息吧，这座城市已经不像从前那么安静，敌机开始轰炸时，你一个人走路我会担心。”

这段生活难得的安详舒适，虽然还是心中不安，但威尔已经不会被自己和汉尼拔互相伤害的梦魇困扰，前方的道路似乎从未如此清晰过。

已经没有什么能把他们分开了。他失去了仅有的亲人和朋友，不想在度过未来漫长的几十年之前再失去这样亲密的人。

他想起汉尼拔的话“比之前那段时间好了太多，那时候在床上，你除了贴过来拥抱亲吻之外，从不动一下，睡着的时候，连呼吸都难得听见••••••有时候我深夜躺在你身边，看着你，心想如果你在梦中死去，我会知道吗?”

他拉好厚实的窗帘，把壁炉里的火焰烧旺，引火的桦木皮在跳跃的黄色火焰里发出哔哔啵啵的脆响，他在壁炉旁的宽大木椅上坐下来，拿起那本很久之前就想读的书。感觉不像自己而像是一个别的什么人，站在第三人的角度冷静思索发生的一切。

他和他所爱的朋友们，为了x国的同胞，为了控制时代的浪潮而接受任务，奔赴敌国，相当富有浪漫主义情怀了。杰克，一向是个英雄主义者，他孤独的导师和最开始的保护人，是那种注定要被人作为偶像写进爱国主义作品的人，时代和战争的弄潮儿，为X国军队和政府之忧而忧。然而，在可怜的现实中，这潮水却是深渊，他们这些远离政治中心的热血青年，甚至连浮到水面上呼吸的机会都没有。

多么使人厌恶。

不论他有怎样的爱国精神和使命感，都注定会对所保护和效忠的社会团体产生一种怨恨——社会契约是双向的，多拉海德的冷酷无情，x国高层的愚蠢不查，政治斗争的残酷倾轧••••••在这些人面前，社会契约究竟是多么无用的东西。而别人为什么要效忠他们？

温暖的空气在黑暗中轻舞飞扬，红色的火星消失在灰暗的夜幕中，屋子里弥漫着松木的清香气息。威尔将自己不久前写下准备交给杰克的短消息一条条捡出来，扔进熊熊的炉火中，感到从未如此轻松。


	21. Chapter 21

汉尼拔从不在家里说起工作上的事，可能是不想让威尔有更大的心理负担。可是威尔从偶尔经过的街边报摊旁的闲言碎语，和报纸上的战场消息里，衍生出愈发阴郁的预期。在前方的不利战况下，将领的每一个动作都会有极大的干系，在战场前线逼近至Y国国内后尤其如此。

汉尼拔的撤令来得很突然，却又在意料之中。他在军部的会议上公然反对上峰给出的进军路线，指出这样行军对战斗毫无益处，并且在会后对下级给出了与会议精神毫不相同的指令。被降职之后，又被调往另一个更靠近前线的城市t任职。

“我和你一起去。”

“不必再烦恼监视的问题，奇尔顿已经转移了注意力，起码接下来几个月的时间，你的行动相当自由。”汉尼拔伸手抚摸面前人的卷发，低声说“你已经不再需要我的庇护了，一个人小心些。一旦找到机会我就联系你。”

“不论听到什么消息，别慌。”

你想做什么？或者你已经知道了什么。威尔看着他，汉尼拔的手指尖落在他的嘴唇上。他想挣脱他收在自己腰上的另一只手臂，想告诉他自己不会独善其身，汉尼拔的手臂却受得更紧了一些，威尔能从身前感觉到他的心跳。

“我周围的情况很复杂，不要来找我，答应吗？我这只老虎已经太老了，老得没法再改变身上的花纹••••••我希望你能一直像以前一样，无所畏惧，一往直前。”

“留在这里，就是帮了我的大忙。”

Y国军部于三日后接到报告，在通往t城公路上发现一辆军官专用车，被火箭筒击中报废，车上两人至少已经死亡12小时，其中一人棕发，矮胖身材，经查证是司机富兰克林，已婚未育。另一人是军官，金发，身材高大，经查证为高级军官汉尼拔•莱克特，未婚，但与一下属交往甚密，两人均被大口径狙击步枪一枪爆头，面部损毁严重。

那你们怎么能确定那就是他呢？

威尔的表情有些僵硬，眼睛里却有一种强硬的光芒。

前来问话的军官满怀怜悯的看着这个年轻人，他听说这孩子在前几个月刚刚被那个死掉的莱克特免职，然后就被养在家里，起因是一项莫须有的渎职罪。 

他算什么呢？可能连男朋友都不算吧。只是一个消遣，像人们餐后总喜欢吃小甜饼一样。在他看来，这套例行的询问完全没有必要。人既然已经死了，来折磨这个可怜的失恋的男孩毫无意义。

“请你节哀，我理解你的感受，这只是例行通知而已。”他摆摆手，好像挥散一群恼人的蚊蝇一样“他个人体征是一方面，在车子门口还有个怀表。”

••••••  
我从未见过这样的怀表，威尔听到自己说，那磨损的金属外壳在他手中闪闪发亮，很旧了，外壳上却刻有H•L的字样，这是个很受重视的礼物。

是我妹妹送给我的第一份礼物，也是最后一份。汉尼拔靠得很近，和他面对面侧躺在床上，低头看着那金银驳杂的微光。我一直带着它，就算是坏了也一直留着。

••••••

“是搜查员找到的？”威尔的声音很低，他低头坐在那里，双手的手指交叉握着。

“是卫队的士兵。”军官轻轻纠正“路过的运输队发现了残破的车辆，第一时间用无线电通知了我们的人。”

在上一个驻地都有谁看到了他离开？为什么在这段路程没有卫兵跟随？火箭筒弹药的残骸呢？是什么尺寸？他的遗体呢？为什么没有送回来？为什么？

“请你不要再沉溺于这件不幸的事情了，这是为你着想的肺腑之言。年轻人，你几乎和我儿子一样大，谁在这段时候没有过几次糟糕的爱情。”

他严肃的看着对方，双手撑在面前的桌上，头部略微前伸，面上的每一道皱纹都刻着郑重“我想你应当明白莱克特是为什么死的，不要去刨根问底，不要去追究查探，做好自己的本分••••••这是我最后的忠告。”


	22. Chapter 22

奇尔顿穿着的毛呢军装外套的后领已经被汗沾湿，他动作僵硬，瞳孔缩小，非常焦虑，大跨步地跟着前面的上级军官，绞尽脑汁的回答对方的问题来避免疏漏。

他需要非常谨慎才能脱离处事不当甚至渎职的罪名。

他在哪里，那个貌不惊人的低级军官，唯唯诺诺的漂亮青年，他之前一直监视的人。

他可以在世界上的任何地方，或者甚至是世界之外，使用着学来对付他们，或者甚至是从他们这里学来的技巧，潜伏伪装着，偷偷取笑他们的不查无能。

“他的机票呢？你们连他出境都不加以限制。”

“我很抱歉，总部在一个月之前解除了他的限制令，我们还有更紧要的追踪对象。机票显示他17日12点20分从机场起飞飞往B城。”

“我们自以为掌握了他的行踪，以为他在11点五十的时候踏上了航班，一个身着灰大衣拎着大号文件箱的棕发男子。哼，如果那帮白痴像我们一样了解威尔•格雷厄姆，他甚至根本就不会去B城所在的国家。他在B城有什么社会关系，任何认识或者可能认识的人？”

“没有，一个也没有。”他从证物袋里胡乱翻出了汉尼拔家的钥匙，手指汗湿得几乎拿不住。

“最近他家里的电话有人监听吗？有没有人联系过他？”

“没有，像我在文件里汇报的一样，电话甚至没有想起过，我们的窃听器没有返回任何信号。”

“坦白，奇尔顿，我要你完全坦白。”那军官的目光严峻得像钢一样“最近上面非常严格，我的日子很不好过，整个Y国的军队系统都像打了麻药一样不好用。我甚至需要打报告才能要求空军无条件载我们到B城去调查情况。”

“如果让我的日子不好过，你们的日子只会更糟，我保证。”

奇尔顿在内心长叹了一口，三步并作两步踏上汉尼拔宅邸的前门台阶，提前为他的上司打开了大门。

住客虽然只离开了不到三天，这房子看上去却好像空置已久，门廊的小柜子上已经有了一层灰尘。

“有没有搜到任何有价值的资料？他可有特别留意过的地方？旅行杂志或者电话簿上有没有做过特别标记？或者他有没有留下什么有地域指向性的物件？”

“他在地图上圈过F国，在零散的笔记里也提到过向往F国西海岸的海风，想在那里买一栋房子。”

“靠南靠北？”

“没有详细资料，但应该是南部，与他的描述更相符。”

“他的交际圈有那里的人吗？”

“就在Y国军部的这几年遇到的人来说，完全没有。”

“嗯哼？”

“••••••从前我，和他有过交际，他谈起过X国的农场，我们在这里的报纸上看到过他圈出X国郊区的地产和庄园。”

“他有没有女人？”

“女人？不，没有，完全没有他的任何女人的交往迹象。”

“我是问他有没有可能失恋自杀，这个年代的小男孩都蠢兮兮的••••••那他没有什么自杀或者伤害自己的迹象吗？他似乎刚被撤职。”

“很抱歉我们的调查无法确定这点，他这人藏得很深，表现出来的特质也很复杂。”奇尔顿让自己镇定下来，他感觉到有一颗汗珠顺着后背流了下去，一直到衬衫扎进裤腰的部分。

“我们的人，”他的上司不屑的用鼻子哼了一声“一发现他没从B城下飞机，就打了电话，他消失了，就好像从飞机上蒸发了一样。”

“他们只看到他的行李箱，该死的在传送带上转来转去！甚至没人能说清他上没上，上得是哪架飞机！”

“他有喝酒的习惯吗？”

“在房子里没有找到酒精饮品包装。”

“他有什么病痛吗？”

“••••••卫生档案显示他一切良好。”

“该死的狗杂种！他这个年纪，怎么会没点风流韵事！难道就没有绯闻对象吗！”

“••••••”奇尔顿正在为难怎么和领导说起他和汉尼拔•莱克特的关系。

“话说回来，这座房子很熟悉，我好像以前还来过••••••那时候是谁在这里来着••••••绝不会是这样的低阶军官。”

“是的，将军，”奇尔顿脚跟并拢立正“这是原将领汉尼拔•莱克特的宅邸，此人已经死亡••••••”

四周一片寂静，两个人突然意识到什么似的愣住了。


	23. Chapter 23

千里之外的异国海岸线上，威尔一个人，从正在站台停靠的载货火车的车厢里翻出来，拍拍身上粘的木屑，他两手空空，心情却是久违的愉快。好像放学的小学生，独自走在回家的路上。

他双手插在兜里，吹着口哨顺着铁轨向前走。两旁是深绿色的长草，像卫兵一样掩住了他的身影，即使从五十米外的地方也很难看到这里有个人在走动。

这里真安静。

弯曲的轨道南边不远的地方有一片悬崖海岸，从海洋上吹来的风带着咸味和湿气铺满整个天地。

远远望去，在海鸥呼啸群聚盘旋的峭壁边上，有一栋房子，随着他的走近越来越大，分毫毕现，如油画般清晰美好。在那里，汉尼拔在等他。

他的步伐稳定均匀，不疾不徐的带着自己的节奏感，在那房子的大门口，出现了一个身影，无比熟悉，像有心电感应一般站在那里，面朝着威尔。

汉尼拔身着一套深色西装，在他身后，屋子里有温暖的灯光。威尔向他走过去，他知道自己的表情想必痴迷至极，汉尼拔被他的表情取悦了，双眼中带着笑意。

他们最终拥抱在一起。

现在我们只有彼此，别无所有。答应我，而我也将答应你。

一切说不出口的苦衷终将脱口而出。和你一样，我也会因一时冲动而做出身不由己的事（1）。像你信任我一样，我也将全心信任你，相信爱，相信我们之间的牵绊。

每一次我接近你，都在出卖自己，可我不后悔，不愧疚，不会后退，而你默许了这一切，把你自己给了我，你必定也沉溺于这命中注定的禁忌场景，这戏剧般夸张的故事。

答应我。

我答应。

再说一次。

我答应，我答应••••••我爱你，我答应。（2）

这是最终的默许，默许你可以亲吻我，让两片互相道出谎言与伤人之语的嘴唇相遇。用双手和胸膛的牢笼禁锢我，用爱的诺言把我锁紧在你身边，默许你可以像从前和以后那样占有我，吾爱，让我亲吻你的额头。

威尔甚至没来得及洗去身上的风尘，他被推进浴室里，始作俑者还在身后关上了门。汉尼拔在抚摸他的腰侧，这是一个信号，一个等待被接纳的动作。而他默许了。

他靠在这浴室的木浴桶靠背上的时候，被沉重的力量推动的桶底发出了尖锐的摩擦声。

汉尼拔挺腰将他深深埋进了威尔的身体里，后者恍惚觉得今天不是自己搭火车来寻求避风港，而是将避风港送到了汉尼拔身边。他们两个，第一天以坦诚的身份认识彼此，又已经亲密得无可复加。

在他颤抖着攀上巅峰的时候，他觉得这可憎的世界再没有什么亏欠他的地方。

“你跑出来的时候，是怎么掏过他们的侦查的？”威尔喘息着说道。

“这恐怕要感谢你了，我用了你的旧护照，叫皮罗阁的那张，换上了我的相片，以确保万无一失。还是要感谢X国小作坊过硬的证件伪造技术••••••”

“可你什么也没对我说！他们说你死了的时候，你想过我的感受吗！”

“亲爱的，真实的反应才是最可信的。而且我相信你，”汉尼拔安抚的亲吻他的前胸“你一定能找到我留给你的暗码。”

“你利用我！”

“嘘••••嘘，别在这里吵，威尔，你听四周多安静，只有海鸥和浪潮的声音。”

虽然看不到那张脸，但威尔确信上面一定又一次浮现出狡猾的微笑。

没关系，他们还有无数个明天可以一同度过，可以互相报复，也可以互相亲爱。那压在他们面前黑暗的必然结局已经走远了。他们可以在任何一个地方，肆意花费剩下的日子。

（1）（2）参考约翰卡勒雷《完美的间谍》

bibliography：

约翰卡勒雷《完美的间谍》《冷战谍魂》《永恒的园丁》《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》


End file.
